


Наша кровь

by PeBeAs



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, CLC (Band), NCT (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Mountains, Out of Character, Possible Character Death, Psychology, Romance, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Двенадцатидневный тур, в который отправляются Тэхён и Чимин, предлагает невероятные ощущения вперемешку с необычайно красивой природой Румынии. Только вот копилочка красоты наполняется, когда коллегм знакомятся с компанией таких же туристов и прекрасной Чжоу, своей улыбкой зачаровывающей друзей по очереди. Цепочка совпадений, отдельные разговоры и случайная кровь, проливаемая при встречах.Работа написана для феста "Travel the world", который проходит в группе Kaleidoscope (https://vk.com/kaleidoscope_house)Страна — Румыния
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Taehyung | V





	1. 1. Озеро Балеа или Начало нашей первой встречи

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! Значение вампиров в работе, значительный образ их жизни и некоторые особенности их сущностей изменены мною в угоду сюжета. К примеру, мои вампире не чувствительны к солнцу. И так далее. Пожалуйста, не забывайте об этом^^💌

Раз. Раз. Одышка.  
Тэхён хмурится, старясь сориентироваться в пространстве. Голова сильно кружится, отчего он пытается сохранить спокойствие, выпивая бутылку воды. За окном мелькают тяжёлые капли называющегося дождя, пока туристы сидят в автобусе, только недавно остановившегося около водохранилища Видрару*. Высокие стены, окружающие необычайное количество воды впечатляют легко впечатлимых иностранцев, оставляя на лицах каждого восторг. Как объясняют инструкторы самым разнообразным гостям, дожди летом бывают редко, но сегодня прогноз погоды, к сожалению, уже успевает налажать. Чаще всего, климат в стране континентальный: лето тёплое и яркое, наступающее раньше срока, а зима холодная и пушистая, захлмалённая хлопьями снега. Это и заставляет того же Кима недовольно хмыкнуть, даже не оборачиваясь к Чимину, виновато скопившего лицо.  
Впрочем, красоту этим горам не занимать. Южные Карпаты, чья территория полностью расположена в столь величественной стране, название которой сразу вызывает ассоциации с вампирами и мрачными замками, сначала показалась друзьям немного не тем выбором, но после тщательного знакомства с территорией и природой, решение было принято, а багажи собраны в Румынию. Для начала, как сказал Пак, они должны насладиться этими неземными ландшафтами, играюших с глазами каждого, свежайшим воздухом, переливающим лёгкие каждого и необычайно очаровательным природным естеством, умиляющего каждого, вызывающего уважение. В конце концов, тур на двенадцать дней сулит много занятой памяти их камер, где будут фотографии зачаровывающих видов, вкупе со сладкими пейзажами так и застревающих в голове. И дождь в один из дней вряд ли способен испортить данный настрой.  
Трансфэгэрашское шоссе*, по которому они едут к озеру, охватывает высокие точки долин, рассекая воображение туристов как острые клыки вампира смогли бы пронзить кожу человека, впитывая кровь. Беззвучные наблюдения за рельефными выступами и только короткие вздохи «вау», удерживаемые туристами. Только вот выйти те сразу не могут, ловя глазами те объёмные скалы и тонкую нить возбуждения, отчерчившим весь автобус. Погода портачит не так сильно, чтобы запутать водителей или вызвать опасения, скорее, просто немного нагадить, чисто из вредности, отчего тур не переносят, а любопытные гости страны с вожделением смотрят на любую частичку высокогорных склонов. Живописные дороги, огибающие эту часть Карпат, со временем трогают и воображение Кима, возвращая яркую улыбку на лицо.  
— Ну, ладно, Чим, — он тянет, обращаясь к другу, — прости, в конце концов, ты не мог знать про такою пакость от природы.  
Лицо напротив смотрит с недоверием на того, кто только недавно сердито дулся и хныкал, вызывая внимание остальных попутчиков. Потом Чим оглядывается пару раз по сторонам ради тех, кто может вылезти из-под угла и крикнуть нагло: «Розыгрыш!» — но этого не происходит, поэтому Пак улыбается слабо и кивает:  
— Ладно, — друзья хихикают почти одновременно, — всё путем. Главное, — указывает пальцем на окно, куда со временем совсем перестаёт попадать небесная жидкость, — что, дождь, кажется, закончился.  
— Ух, — Тэхён прилипает к окну, разглядывая уголок природы и от нетерпения топает пару раз, — хочу-хочу-хочу туда.  
— Понимаю, — только добавляет тот, зевая и устраиваясь удобнее на кресле.  
По правде говоря, это их первая поездка за границу для истинного расслабления. Получается, причина прибытия — только отдых и всё; здесь действует правило трёх никаких «Р»: никакой работы, никакой рутины, никаких решений (важных, конечно). В конце концов, когда молодые юристы смогут получить возможность насладиться не переработанными деревьями, то бишь в обществе бумаги, а в обществе настоящих лесов и этого ошеломляющего спокойствия. Им нравятся возможности пешим ходом вдыхать глубокий ритм естества, отчего предвкушение так и жжёт ладони, потея больше нормы.  
Тэхён и Чимин знакомы бо́льшую часть своей жизни, поэтому сейчас они размышляют над тем, чтобы в данный момент насладиться совместным туром, зная чужие привычки и характер как свои. Небольшое путешествие сыграет свою положительную роль в развитии их биографии, заполняя страницы непринуждёнными описаниями о том, как вимины признаются в любви друг к другу и о том, как они однажды поссорились из-за пельменей. Впрочем, это не важно.  
Спустя полчаса туристический автобус приезжает к нужному месту. Дождь полностью уходит, не оставляя следов, а люди выходят на улицу неспеша, вдыхая осторожный запах свежести. Им остаётся подняться на нужную высоту, наконец-таки ощущая рядом с собой первую цель их поездки. Озеро Балеа, находящегося среди острых скал. Стоячая вода окружена этими величественными каменными статуями природы будто бы охраняющими её. Издалека чувствуется небывалая сила этого водоёма, способная очистить душу, кожу и лицо своим только существованием.  
— Вау, скоро мы до него доберёмся, — делиться между делом мужчина, ногами пиная камень вниз, — мне так нетерпится увидеть эту красоту вблизи.  
— Да, Тэхён, — тянет немного подуставший Чим, который заснул по дороге, чувствуя после чего головную боль, — скоро каждый сможет увидеть это озеро Бали и сфотографироваться на его фоне.  
— Балеа, вообще-то, — тянет мужской недовольный голос сзади и Пак краснеет.  
— Да, Балеа, — поправляет он, но не оборачивается.  
Разговоры замолкают, а каждый сосредотачивается на том, чтобы разглядеть любой осторожный камушек на выступах по дороге. Мерцающие огни в глазах тех, кто только вступает в двенадцатидневный тур, а ещё щепотка энтузиазма и искренней надежды в интереснейшие события. Туристов всего двенадцать, не считая инструкторов, но это всё равно создаёт неловкую атмосферу, подбивая иностранцев общаться только в своих компаниях.  
В конце концов, добравшись до самих истоков, их просят быть осторожнее, но тех двоих это не смущает, потому они медленно стараются приблизиться к этой озёрной глади, отражающей силуэт каждого. Синяя поверхность безмятежно искрится, вызывая у того же Тэхёна целый шквал влюбленности в Румынию. Небывалая красота и мурашки на теле от захватываемого духа. А воздух, ответвляющий лёгкие, работая как мягкий механизм, кажется совсем другим. Чистым и спокойным, ведь сам ты никуда спешишь, разглядывая тонкую границу между постижением смысла жизни и наслаждением, охватываемым бренное гуляющее по подаркам планеты тело.  
Ким пытается подойти ближе, может быть от шалости желая коснуться кромки, но, едва наступая на какое-то препятствие, чуть не падает полностью вниз. Его грубо хватают за ворот чёрной толстовки, а сам мужчина от шока вскрикивает, привлекая внимание остальных, но так и оставшись в чьих-то сильных руках. Тело отдаётся назад и опять спотыкается, на этот раз уже падая на сухую землю. Ладони тоже сталкиваются с твёрдой почвой, а тот чувствует небольшое жжение на них. Вероятно, появилось пару царапинок. Инструктор смотрит с нахмуренным лицом, стоя в отдалении от происходящего бедлама, а рядом слышится вскрик спасательницы, также взмахивающей своей ладонью. Они встают и появляется Чимин, помогающий другу подняться, убирая пыль с одежды. Тэхён смотрит в лицо незнакомки, что недовольно причмокивает губами и карими глазами стреляет в него молнии, но совсем ничего не понимает из её гневной тирады. Приходиться взять ситуацию в свои руки:  
— Спасибо, — шепчет, кланяясь, стыдливо Ким, что его друг только сдерживает смешок, но потом замечают приближающихся к девушке друзей: двух девушек и двух парней. Резко становится не смешно, прежде чем один из стройных парней облизывает губы, а та смотрит с насмешкой.  
Они подходят ближе и собеседница вновь начинает разговор на другом языке, указывая пальцем на этих двоих. Девушки остальные слушают внимательно, а парни только сверлят сердито двоих, временами кивая на вопросы своей знакомой.  
—:На каком языке она говорит, Чим? — уточняет Тэхён не совсем тихо и ловит подзатыльник от друга, когда девушка кидает прямой взгляд в их глаза, выводя чётко (на этот раз на корейском):  
— Это китайский, — и улыбается вроде бы дружелюбно, а вроде бы и так словно съест заживо.  
Чуть ли не упавший в воду тоже улыбается в ответ, но на этот раз мило, и отчего-то засматривается на незнакомку, замечая очаровательные черты. На горах воцаряется тишина, пока компании молчат, разглядывая друг друга. Проходит пару минут не больше, но что-то явно застревает в атмосфере, задевая струны напряжёнными молниями.  
Небольшие капли крови на ладонях мужчины не кажутся уж такой важной вещью, только вот когда Тэ зажимает руку в кулак, некоторые из людей напротив подозрительно начинают принюхиваться, а девушка вдруг улыбается, подтягивая свою руку:  
— Чжоу Цзыюй, — и смотрит с хитринкой, явно ожидая ответа остальных и точно зная, что его получит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Водохранилище Видрару - это искусственное озеро в Румынии. Оно было создано в 1965 году на строительство Видрару плотины на реке Argeş. 
> 
> **Трансфэгэрашское шоссе — горное шоссе в Карпатах, соединяющее румынские области Валахию и Трансильванию и проходящее через горный массив Фэгэраш. 
> 
> ***Озеро Балеа - ледниковое озеро, расположенное на высоте 2034 м над уровнем моря в горах Фэгэраш, в центральной части Румынии, в Чарчишоаре, округ Сибиу.


	2. 2. Озёра Капра и Подрагу или Твой взгляд на вершине Молдовяну

Ночёвка в приюте около озера Балеа и тихие разговоры на кроватях, когда Чимин дразнит друга по поводу новой знакомой. Признаться честно, она смогла произвести впечатление и на него самого, но уж точно не настолько сильное, чтобы пару раз спутать своё имя. За шутки про последнее Ким только пинает его, сопит обиженно и отворачивается к стене, дабы гулко сглотнуть, прорвавшись в свои сны.   
Знакомство на берегу прошло спонтанно, хоть они и слышали имена друг друга при самой первой встрече перед отправкой в горы, парни всё пропустили, чуть-чуть опоздав по времени. Тогда, около озера Балеа, их глаза были внимательнее, жесты осторожнее, чем обычно бывает на крупных знакомствах. Длинные локоны, чёрный шелковистый оттенок волос. Цзыюй захватила внимание мужчины своим зачаровывающим голосом и внешностью, правда.   
Пожалуй, единственное, что смогло смутить Кима, так лица остальных, излучающих не самую понятную ауру. Блондинка, презренно глянувшая на двоих, пара нахмуренных парней и единственная улыбающаяся девушка с милыми завитками прядей. Те так и не представились. Компания по эмоциям разительно отличалась, включая у юристов неподдельный интерес. Что-то новенькое, ведь так?   
Впрочем, уж точно новенькое утро с самых ранних часов протекает не менее интригующе. Ким желает поскорее встретиться с естеством каждого листка Румынии (хоть и знает, что это невозможно), отчего настрой весёлый и, на ряду с выспавшимся Чимином, он то и дело торопится, ощущая нанизываемое на иголку предвкушение. Собираясь к озеру Капра, они выходят из приюта с восстановившимися силами и готовятся покорять крутой склон, ведущий к нему.   
Свежий воздух, открытое пространство, натянутое словно множество нитей, окрыляют мужчин, чтобы подняться выше и выше. Трава, любезно расстилающаяся под ногами, и готовые тропы для поднятия, по которым ступает группа туристов. Яркое солнце, не создающее здесь невыносимую жару, поддерживает светом. Тэхён с каждым пройденным шагом оглядывает назад и замечает: чем ближе к озеру, тем больше удаётся узреть живописный вид на серпантинные ленточки Трансфэгэраша. Трасса, по которой они направляются с прошлого дня, неимоверно красива своей охватываемой территорией, но взгляд со склонов оставляет глубокое впечатление.   
Отсюда видна ближняя озёрная гладь Балеа. Хрустальная поверхность древних вод, аура великого посвящения во что-то древнее и бесценное, душистый аромат вокруг и близость с самой природой. Тэхён вдыхает глубже, направляя взгляд к другому озёру — Капра*. В расстоянии около сорока пяти шагов от прошлого, на взгляд Кима оно не такое большое.   
Румыния — страна удивительных сюрпризов, не правда ли? Мужчина действительно удивлён величественными ландшафтами, встречающимися на каждом шагу, и встревожен стремительно меняющейся погодой. На небе собираются тучи, сгустками чёрных пятен закрывая голубое небо. Боль в ногах от непривычного ритма жизни кажутся не такой уж большой проблемой, когда он замечает рядом ту странную компанию знакомых.   
Среди них она: стройная, гордая осанка, спокойных взгляд среди шумных друзей. Цзыюй завязывает элегантным движением из-за ветра путающиеся волосы, а потом резко поворачивает голову к Тэхёну. Юрист ловит взгляд, отчего-то краснеет, стыдливо его отводя, и слышит смешок Чимина над ухом:  
— Смотри не влюбись, Тэ, — смеётся шутливо, помогая другу не споткнуться случайно, — у нас только второй день, а ты уже умудрился расцарапать руку, — указывает на чужую ладонь, — да и китайский ты не знаешь.   
— Выучу, — бросает с вызовом мужчина, игнорируя другие слова; Чимин только пожимает плечами, но становится серьёзнее, понимая — за состоянием друга стоит следить.   
— Ну-ну, — как только говорит, тот уходит дальше, оставляя Пака позади.   
Они подходят ближе к озеру. К заточению жидкости в пределах границ этих гор. Скалы, вершины которых напоминают острия, окружают со всех сторон. Ближе к озеру: камни и земля, покрытая короткой травой. Туристы ступают около них и подтягиваются: день обещает быть продуктивным, а последующие так тем более. Скорее всего, многие начинают понимать куда ввязались, однако Тэхён к пунктам про долгие пешие походы добавляет новую знакомую.   
Мысли от пейзажей переходят к китаянке, перебрасывающейся фразами с подругой. Ким замечает, что те два парня разговорились с инструктором, понимающем английский. Те спрашивают про погоду и памятники, кому-то посвящённые около озёра, а мужчина набирается смелости.   
Он делает шаги в их сторону, но, не успевает даже нормально к ним приблизится, пока воротник его одежды не схватывает незнакомец. Тэхён удивляется, оттого замирает и разрешает тому угрожающе глянуть на себя. Брюнет с большими глазами смотрит упрямо ему в глаза, Ким фыркает и убирает его руку:   
— Какого чёрта? — пренебрежительно морщится, разглядывая парня напротив. Тот хмурит брови, ничуть не уступая юристу в пропорциях.   
Немного ниже, на пару сантиметров, но так же широк в плечах и имеет физическую подготовку. Длинные волосы, красиво уложенные, развеваются на ветру, пока незнакомец явно злится. Ким оглядывается на Чимина и ощущает как тот встаёт рядом, после пытаясь найти Цзы.   
Она сжимает губы, сдержанно наблюдая за происходящим. Её подруга кривится открыто, закатывая глаза, и что-то шепчет в ухо китаянке. Чжоу облизывает губы, движением своим заставляя задержать на ней взгляд, до тех пор, когда её друг начинает говорить с явным акцентом на корейском:   
— Откуда такой интерес? — вероятно, он спрашивает то, что волнует остальных, ведь компания начинает прислушаться к их разговору; Ким одним глазом следит только за Цзыюй. — Отвечай.   
— Я, — указывает на себя, произнося всё по слогам, словно тот недалёк, — не, — складывает руки перед ним в замок, — обязан, — раскрывает, — отвечать, — в последний момент щёлкает перед его лицом.   
— Ты, — начинает злобно будто рычит, приближаясь к чужому лицу, и Пак с Кимом готовятся ответить, как слышится чужой властный крик:   
— Куньхан, прекрати! — Цзы подходит ближе, хватая того за плечо, успокаивая. Жестом подзывает кого-то, появляются инструктор, до этого почему-то молчавший.   
Последнее заметно успокаивает всех: Тэ и не замечает, как их мини-потасовка привлекает внимание многих. Чимин осторожно хлопает его по плечу, спрашивая:   
— Как ты? — оглядывает группу туристов, замечая, что другая половина чужой компании стоит в сторонке, поэтому произносит тише: — Они мутные, тебе не кажется?   
— Да, — просто отвечает собеседник, ловя удивлённый взгляд.   
Рядом с озером фотографируются люди, обсуждают что-то, а некоторые перекусывают. Последних предупреждают о том, что их ждёт штраф, если они оставят мусор, и просят сильно не наедаться, чтобы не чувствовать дискомфорт. Друзья ведут себя взбудоражено, понимая о последующих незабываемых впечатлениях, и стараются беречь память на аппаратах.   
Что ж, кажется, не это только интересно. У Кима не было таких периодов в жизни, когда отношения являлись самой важной точкой или чьё-то признание занимало ключевую роль в романтической линии туриста. У него всегда всё складывается удачно: ему не отказывают, когда предлагает Ким, хоть и сам мужчина совершает эти же действия ровно наоборот.   
Сейчас он хмурится пуще прежнего, желая поговорить с девушкой, но понимает, что возможности нет, когда она рядом со своими друзьями. Те зоркие, быстрые и странно подозрительны, потому что Тэхёна заметили будто для себя, и стараются не спускать с него глаз.   
Пожалуй, надо осторожно перехватить момент, когда он сможет поговорить с девушкой наедине. Половина её друзей явно отказались знакомится с ними, поэтому Ким хмыкает, злясь, и обращает внимание на инструктора. Грузный мужчина обводит их взглядом и рассказывает про продолжение похода и спуск траверсом** к новому озеру. Погода стремительно портится, влажными потоками ветра настораживая туристов.   
Время за пешими походами проходит быстро: не замечая, как секунды сменяются минутами, а они — часами, циферблат на телефоне указывает приближение пяти часов вечера. В сумме проведённое в приюте (завтрак, обсуждение ориентировочного маршрута), около прошлого озера и потраченное на пешие прогулки продолжительность каждого дня будет расписана именно так. Юристам нравится строгий распорядок, тем не менее, не ограниченный настолько, чтобы торопится и нервничать по поводу графика.   
Ах, озеро Подрагу***. Озеро образовалось в бассейне ледника, накапливая воду от дождя и снега. Издалека оно выглядит как маленькое, напоминающее фигуру круга,ино, приблизившись, понимаешь, что в сравнении крошечных тел людей, озёра достаточно огромны. Тэхён жмурится довольно, отмечая как прекрасна природа в любых своих проявлениях.   
Вечером, довольно нагрузив свои ноги, туристы наконец смогут решить поставить ли им палатки или уйти в приют. Глаза Кима сияют, он хочет самостоятельно поставить палатки, помогая и остальным. Однако, погода диктует всё сама. К позднему времени погода ухудшается настолько, что не стоит рисковать. Чем выше они в горах, тем непредсказуемее прогнозы и внезапны изменения.   
Их отправляют в приют. Они ужинают, делясь воспоминаниями и планами (жалуясь тоже), а после идут спать, чтобы на третий день тура взобраться на вершину Молдовяну****. Тэхёну поговорить с Цзы не удаётся.   
Новый день — новые мотивы. Друзья ночью засыпают после долгого разговора: Чимин беспокоится за друга, а тот отмахивается, но не признать влияние знакомой не может. Возможно, это странно. Ким не хочет навязываться, оттого решает больше не пытаться лезть в болото её друзей (к тому же недружелюбных).   
Программу на третий день уточняют: они родолжают траверсировать крутые склоны пиков пирамидальной формы, напоминающих акульи зубы. Общение коллег происходит только между друг другом и порой инструктором, рассказывающем какие-либо факты. Примерно с восьми утра ноги напористо направляются к самой высокой точке страны — вершине горы Молдовяну. Пока светящееся солнце, но мешающие перепады высоты и непостоянный ветер то ли появляющийся, то ли исчезающий.   
В середине дня они выходят к гребню, перегораживающему главную гряду и теперь уж точно поднимаются к самой высокой точке Южных Карпат. Сказать какая завораживающая панорама предстаёт перед глазами, значит, лишиться собственного дара речи. Начинаешь дышать глубже, с удовольствием поднимаясь на нужную высоту.   
Ее склоны покрыты хвойными лесами, а — выше альпийские луга. Высокие деревья, отдающие тенью, и простор для естества в познании земли. Множество растений, душистый запах свежести и голубое небо над головой.   
Пик всё ближе. Ким бросает незатейливый и случайный взгляд в сторону китаянки и получает ответ. Глазами перехватывает его, улыбаясь с хитринкой, а мужчина в ступоре.   
В то время как они поднимаются, кому-то становится плохо. Перепады могут самым неожиданным образом сказаться на организме, из предупреждали. Это не из тех, кто особо знаком с юристами, но они так же помогают и пытаются облегчить боль. Они устраивают короткий перерыв около деревьев и хотят успокоить бушующее волнение перед покорением вершины.   
Тэхён вновь замечает девушку и видит, что она одна. Чимин, стоя рядом, только смотрит обеспокоенно и хочет что-то сказать, но молчит. Столько мыслей о ней и столько взглядов, Ким закусывает губу, желая приблизиться и делая шаг, как оступается о какую-то ветку, опасно наклонившись. Его схватывает собственный друг, но глаза мужчины всё так же следят за Цзы.   
Может быть это было волнение или беспокойство в её глазах: только спустя несколько секунд, когда удаётся удержать нормальную позицию и встать на ноги самостоятельно, Тэ видит нахмуренные брови, а зрачок кажется немного покрасневшим, изнутри сияя неестественно бордовым цветом. Качает головой, галлюцинация уходит, а внутри мужчины поселяется страх.   
Он замечает, что одна из веток немного порвала низ его штанов, оставляя царапины на ноге. Вновь кровь, и пусть её мало, но тяжёлого глотка сдержать Ким не смог.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Озеро Капра — озеро в Румынии. (https://ro.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lacul_Capra)
> 
> **Траверс — направление, перпендикулярное направлению подъёма (спуска) на горе.
> 
> ***Подрагу — озеро в Румынии. (https://ro.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lacul_Podragu_)
> 
> ****Молдовя́ну — гора в Румынии. Высота над уровнем моря — 2544 м, что делает гору наиболее высокой точкой страны.


	3. 3. Перевал Зарней и последние отроги главной греды или Твоя улыбка

К вечеру они минуют озеро Валеа Реа*, огибая природу восхищённым взглядом. Ещё одно достояние красоты и чистых вод. Тэхён при взглядах на него вздыхает тяжко, ловя только смешки от друга, и вспоминает неловкий момент при подъёме. Что ж порванную штанину можно поменять на другие, благо замена есть, а можно зашить, что проблематичнее, но перепуганный дух мужчины в былое состояние не вернёшь.   
Эти глаза, просиявщие непонятным цветом, привлекают внимание мыслей его всё чаще и чаще. Отрицать существование странных ситуаций невозможно, но эта странность и привлекает Кима. Конечно, не самые приятные друзья чуть-чуть остужают пыл юриста при желаниях сблизиться с Цзы, только вот девушка, кажется, сама не против продолжить знакомство. А кровь... Тэхён думает о совпадениях и знаках судьбы, что круто и немножко грустно, потому что судьба отчего-то решила оставлять на мужчине царапины вкупе с небольшими ранами.   
Они доходят до истоков горной реки, замечая как небо сгущается в тёмные краски, перекрывая свет для туристов, поэтому готовятся ко сну и ставят палатки. Благодаря помощи инструкторов всё проходит быстрее, чем ожидалось, и группа направляется кто куда. Некоторые отправляются спать уже сейчас, нуждаясь в новом притоке сил перед покорением очередных вершин, кто-то желает сделать фотографии, перекусить и обсудить впечатления, а Тэхён дёргает за рукав друга и шепчет тихо:  
— Видишь её? — наклоняет осторожно голову в сторону Чжоу с другой китаянкой, весело смеющейся.   
Пак заинтересованно кидает взгляд на подруг и хмурится, когда его разворачивают в сторону. Он держит в себе смешок и только поправляет куртку, которую надел, чтобы не замёрзнуть в прохладный вечер. Туристы находятся очень высоко от обычной земли и привычной погоды, поэтому уже на третий день должны были привыкнуть к резким изменениям климата. Друг тянет насмешливо:  
— А чего ты меня развернул? — тот закатывает глаза. — Боишься, что привлечешь внимание?   
— Отстань, — водит плечом Ким, шикая, — я просто осторожен.   
— Ну-ну, как же, — шикает в ответ, — ты весь день буквально пялился на неё. Кажется, все поняли.   
— Нет? — отрицает резво, скорее в вопросительном тоне, мужчина, обиженно дуя губы.   
— Да, — кивает, — даже её компания.   
Собеседник на это молчит, ещё раз оглядывая Чжоу. Она улыбается, поправляя волосы, кажется, пока не замечая его, и разговаривает с двумя китаянками, имён которых Тэ до сих пор не знает. Блондинка говорит тихо, может даже шёпотом и всё время указывает в сторону гор, в то время как рыжая с теми же завитками говорит громко и чётко. Жаль, что на китайском.   
— Что жалеешь, что не знаешь китайский? — издевательски улыбается Пак, будто читая его мысли.   
— Отстань, — отворачиваясь сам от милой картины, он отворачивает и друга, который отчего-то протестует, — ты зачем их разглядываешь? Хочешь, чтобы они заметили?  
— Чего? — взгляд Пака нечитаем из-за нескольких эмоций одновременно: недоумение, смех и возмущение. — Но ты же..?  
— Тихо, — командует Тэ.   
Мужчина разглядывает пики и горную даль, притворяясь, что его никак не интересуют девушки в отдалении, и начинает тихо присвистывать. Чимин от этого спектакля только закатывает глаза, крутя пальцем у виска, и добавляет рассерженно:  
— Слушай, а может перестанешь становится гиперувлечённым? Или хотя бы не переходи грань, — хмыкает, отмечая, — потому что пока по закону ты ей вроде бы только знакомый, а не кто-то важный. Если не хочешь, чтобы так продолжалось, то познакомься, — до этого слушавший его одним ухом Тэ ловит его взгляд, — серьёзно, сделай это Тэхён-и. Она из другой страны, тут полно нюансов.  
— Но, — начинает было Ким, но осекается, понимая, что только что услышал правду.   
— Я спать, — успокаивающе хлопает по плечу Пак и уходит к палаткам, — спокойной ночи.   
Друг уходит, оставляя на душе неприятный осадок, оттого мужчина хмурится, растерянно молвя в ответ:  
— Спокойной, — а Чимин его уже не слышит.   
Поворачиваться в сторону девушек после слов коллеги казалось странным. Ещё более странным, чем её вчерашние глаза. Ким вроде бы думает то, что они ему показались, но интерес так и манит, поэтому юрист не хочет отметать эту ситуацию.   
Ладно, любопытный Тэ всё-таки оглядывается назад и замечает ту же троицу туристок. Весело о чём-то обсуждают, а Ким начинает прошёрстывать окружение рядом, чтобы узнать где парни. Их он не замечает. Тэ делает вывод, что те уже спят, и облизывает губу, прежде чем сделать шаги в сторону Цзы.   
Когда им становится понятно, что мужчина идёт к ним, девушки замолкают. Рыжая улыбается ярко, брови поднимая, а блондинка закатывает глаза. Ожидаемая реакция. Одна Цзыюй молчит и ведёт себя так же, как и до него. Подойдя поближе, он ощущает незнакомый запах чего-то сильного и металлического, что можно подумать о крови, но её ведь здесь нет.   
— Привет, — неловко начинает разговор Ким на корейском.   
— Привет, — отвечает Чжоу, а всё время весёлая девушка отчего-то прыскает.   
— Эм, — волнуется Тэ, ощущая себя придурком. Он даже не знает о чём заговорить, поэтому решает выдать первое, что у него на уме: — Вы чувствуете этот странный запах?   
— Какой? — вклинивается блондинка, звуча на корейском так словно это её родной.   
— Металлический, — отвечает как ни в чём не бывало мужчина, и девушки, кроме Цзы, начинают смеяться. Цзы ловит его растерянный взгляд, хмуря брови:  
— Ты, вероятно, устал, — смотрит нежно, прямо в его глаза, отчего Ким смущается, но слушает внимательно, — может ты пойдёшь спать? Завтра будет долгий день, — и в зрачках сверкает что-то яркое, на секунду завораживая юриста.   
Действует ошеломляюще. После слов её он кивает медленно, прощается и начинает ступать в общую палатку с Чимином. Мысли, глупые и не совсем, совершенно покидают разум мужчины, закрывая его желания. Раздеваясь в палатке, тот сразу без размышлений, ложится и, едва прикоснувшись головой к подушке, засыпает.   
Подруги же стоят на том же месте, замечая, как небо сгущается ещё сильнее, являя людям звёзды и слабый отблеск луны, спрятавшейся за облаками. Много кто уходит спать, девушки практически одни до сих пор разглядывают помрачневшие склоны, ставшие угрожающе далёкими, и болтают на отвлечённые темы.   
— Цзыюй, — окликает блондинка уже на китайском, — ты всё-таки решила с ним поиграть?   
— Цзецзе*, — смотрит осуждающе, — какие игры? Он милый, — пожимает плечами под охи рыжей, — но, очевидно, слишком. Мне его жалко.   
— Ты слышала? — улыбается третья. — Она назвала кого-то милым! Она даже Яняна называет идиотом, а среди людей никогда такого не было.   
— Юци, — блондинка морщится, — Янян ведь действительно идиот. Он выпил мой обед без разрешения.  
— Вообще-то, ты тогда оставила его ждать в холле, — игривая Сон подмигивает Цзыюй; они начинают смеяться, — и я бы тоже так сделала.  
— Вы невыносимы, — закатывает глаза, возмущаясь, — я самая старшая, великая Чун Тинянь, которая первая среди вас достигнет шестисотлетия. И смею слышать смех надо мной?   
— Старостью так и веет, — издевается рыженькая, руками махая.   
— Успокойтесь, — закатывая глаза, отвечает как ни в чём не было Чжоу, — скоро парни найдут ужин.   
— Вчера был олень, — подмечает старшая, — надеюсь, сегодня будет что-нибудь другое.   
— Да, — поддакивает Сон, пока Чжоу замечает вдали около склонов и лесов две искры, — но всё равно, в отличие от того, как мы питались в Китае, это так безвкусно!   
— Ну, знаешь, мы не можем выпить остальных, потому что это сразу заметят, — Чун хмурится.  
— Я знаю, — возмущается самая младшая, — почему нельзя просто пожаловаться?   
— Мы не жалуемся, — вздыхает та по сторону и Юци хочет снова что-то сказать, но их перебивают принюхивающаяся Цзы:  
— Парни нас зовут, — дёргает носом, втягивая жадно воздух, а после улыбается широко: — Пора.   
Девушки немедленно отвлекаются, становясь серьезными. В глазах Тинянь появляется сосредоточенность, она хмурит свои идеальные брови и облизывает от нетерпения губы. Не сговариваясь, они в полукруг, а их лица становятся жёстче, как и черты. Глаза темнеют, зрачки раскитаянкиширяются, в то время как в зубах прорезаются клыки. Первой начинает старшая, которая прыгает вперёд, в ту же секунду обращаясь летучей мышью. Маленькое рукокрылое, с чёрной шерстью и практически с незаметными глазами, животное в ту же секунду издает звук, который невозможно услышать людям, и улавливает эхо, отражённое от предмета. Она улетает сразу же, оставляя подруг вдвоём, дабы те не дали никому увидеть данное воплощение. Подруги только спустя пару минут делают то же самое, на вид становясь абсолютно похожими на друг друга, и улетают к склонам, растворяясь в темноте ночи.   
Приближаясь к хвойным лесам на склонах Молдовяну, к этим дивным деревьям, за своей тенью скрывающих диких животных и разнообразие видов, летучие мыши огибают ненужные вершины и вскоре находят двух парней, держащих оленя за его рога. Те машут, замечая даже в таком чёрном сгустке освещения их силуэты, и манят руками обращённых на время подруг. Когда мыши приближаются к друзьям, то сразу же возвращаются в человеческий вид, оставляя лишь острые клыки и неестественный цвет глаз. Янян открывает дружелюбно рот, являя устрашающую улыбку, обычно не такую при людях, и жалуется:   
— Вы так долго, — топает ногой, — мы ведь с утра ничего не пили, неужели вы не пытались войти в положение?   
Тинянь фыркает, игнорируя слова младшего в их компании, и подходит ближе к животному, которое в страхе часто дышит, отходя подальше от девушки. Такое большое и массивное; парни действительно постарались отыскать то, что насытит их надолго. Старшая облизывает губы, вновь принюхиваясь к сладкому запаху крови. Она будет тягучей, невероятно нежной и долгожданной. Конечно, с кровью человека это вряд ли сравнится, но, находясь в горах, практически день и ночь в присутствии этих смертных, их трогать нельзя. А ведь хочется в один миг выпить всех по очереди. Жаль, что надо сохранять тайну их существования, ведь Чун помнит эти любимые годы.   
Годы, когда смертные верили в вампиров и страшно их боялись. Какое великолепие жить и наслаждаться едой! Девушка могла в любой момент выбрать того, кого пожелает, и выпить его, не боясь огласки. Нынешнее же положение дел кажется неимоверно глупым шагом назад, отчего питание животными — позором. Снова жаль, но в этот раз потому что Сообщество не оценит и даст наказание.   
— Мы не жалуемся, — к реальности возвращает насмешливая реплика Сон, которая обращается к Лю, — запомни.   
— Спасибо, — саркастично огрызается паренёк, но не решается вступить в спор с той, кто старше его на две сотни, — может уже начнём?   
— Цзецзе, начинаем? — обращается к ней Чжоу, тоже сгорая от нетерпения. Самая спокойная уже не в силах сдерживать порывы, поэтому Тинянь кивает, поворачиваясь к оленю.   
Ах, это живое существо, сейчас наполняющее свою грудную клетку кислородом, сейчас же перестанет это делать. Эта мягкая шерсть, эти бусинки-глаза, что в следующую секунду закроются навсегда. И кровь, притягательная и обвороживающая компанию, скоро станет их блюдом.   
Чун наклоняется ближе к животному, прося парней отпустить его рога. Оно хочет сбежать, старшая чувствует. Ловит взгляд, беспомощный и, может быть, молящий, но перед ним улыбаются кроваво и тут же впиваются в шею. В лесу раздаётся отчаянный рёв, поскольку олень ещё жив и хочет спастись, но девушками крепко держит его клыками, а в любой момент готовы подоспеть остальные. Эта ночь проходит насыщенно, своим алым следом оставляя отпечаток на губе каждого. 

Утро начинается рано. Тэхён подтягивается, вдруг ощущая себя невероятно сильно, и улыбается хорошему настроению. Замечая спящего Пака рядом, он сначала глядит на время, а потом осторожно его будит. Заспанный, неловкий и милый Чимин сначала недоумевает, почему Тэ проснулся раньше, а потом, бросая догадки, он одевается и вместе с другом выходит из палатки.   
Сегодня они будут направляться к озеру Урлеа*, а после спускаться вниз к перевалу, где переночуют в небольшом приюте. План напоминает прошлые, но отличия в том, что природа не бывает одинаковой. Склоны, величественные своими резкими перепадами, трава, своей живостью ласкающая взгляд туристов, и любые кусты, вдыхающие воздух Карпат, кажутся отличительными и единственными в своём роде. Впрочем, Ким так говорит про каждую деталь естества, однако, сейчас это как никогда имеет огромный смысл. Тур станет назабываемым. Юристы уверены.   
Движение начинается быстро. Бодрые, уверенные и привыкшие к долгим переходам люди шагают быстро, переходя через нужные препятствия. Милая погода, несмотря на вчерашнюю прохладу, успокаивается, радуя туристов умеренной температурой. Если рассчитывать на средние силы, то можно предположить, что к озеру они доберутся в середине дня.   
Тэ, пока они идут дальше, случайно замечает хорошее настроение подруги Цзы. Сама Чжоу общается с парнями, время от времени бросающих на юриста взгляды, и поэтому тот решает не рисковать. Однако, радостная блондинка и такая же рыжая весело обсуждают что-то, проходя мимо мужчины просто так. Без насмешливого или презрительного взгляда, оттого Ким удивляется не только такому же сильному ощущению запаха металла, но и безразличной реакции. Водит плечом и хмыкает, но старается так много смысла не придавать.   
Он с самого завтрака делится тем, что не помнит небольшой отрывок вечера. Взгляды на подруг, высказывание Пака, а дальше лишь пустота. Его гложет странное чувство, которое невозможно объяснить, и Тэхён, стараясь вспомнить детали, только сильнее путается. Радует единственное — он выспался.   
По прогнозам удаётся прийти вовремя. Солнце поднимается выше, оголяя зелёные холмы и являя их туристам, в то время как они уже приближаются к озеру. Урлеа, гладь которого так же чиста и практически хрустальна, кажется заточённой среди склонов драгоценностью. Одно из самых крупных по площади озёр хребта, оно своими впечатляющими размерами восхищает воображение каждого и каждой. Внизу же с данной перспективы виднеется рефуджия*, напоминающая половину футбольного мяча. Довольно красиво, что дыхание в очередной раз перехватывается, а желание всё больше и больше отправляться такие туры — разгораться.   
Проводя время около него, через час-два они начинают спуск к перевалу Зарней*, при этом по настояниям инструкторов, соблюдая огромную осторожность. Скалы опасны, а резкие и необдуманные действия могут привести к не самым лучшим последствиям. Если бы Тэ не был схвачен тогда Чимином, не вышло бы отделаться самыми обычными царапинами.  
Друзья подтягиваются, они практически устают. Время близится к вечеру, поскольку долгие расстояния проходить быстро никто не умеет. За это время они делают пару перекусов, передышек и сближаются с корейцем, жившем в другой стране. Тот толком не может изъясняться на родном, но отлично понимает чужую речь, отчего коллеги с радостью делятся разными фактами про себя и Корею.   
Тёмные облака застилают небосвод. Солнце постепенно исчезает, кидая на туристов окончательные лучики, а Тэхён наблюдает за этим так ръяно и удивлённо, что выходит случайное:   
— Так быстро пролетел этот день, — слова звучат отчаянно, немного грустно и счастливо одновременно.   
Наверное, это хорошо, когда время практически бесшумно уходит из твоих оков слежения и направляется вдаль по скорости, как гоночная машина. Наслаждаться жизнью, этими мимолётными моментами счастья, беззаботного и безгрешного, такого далёкого в повседневной жизни и близкого при случайных обстоятельствах, кажется тем самым идеальным определением «жить по-настоящему», пока не вспомнится быстротечность и переменчивость событий. Как грустно осознавать, что радость ускользнет в любую секунду жалкого существования, пока само скопление углеводов, белков, воды, гормонов и витаминов будет питаться иллюзиями и надеждами на него снова. Что же это?   
Тэ при взгляде на величественные горы, жившие очень много лет и, вероятно, собирающиеся прожить столько же, чувствует себя жестоким по отношению к себе же. Люди так наивны и слабы перед красотой, особенно перед красотой вечной, как эти захватывающие пейзажи спокойных озёр, мудрых хребтов и соединений, лесов, лугов и так далее.   
Что ж, странные мысли так и появляются у него после вчерашнего, что не остаётся место для знакомой. Он радо интереса оборачивается назад, но не находит Цзы. Чимин трогает его за плечо и кивает вперёд. Значит, девушка давно ушла вперёд, обгоняя Кима и оставляя его без возможности взглянуть на неё.   
Разглядывая перевал и вновь думая о вечном, Тэхён уходит спать раньше всех, но засыпает гораздо позже. Его тревожит что-то странно и непонятное, но, когда Чимин приходит в комнату об этом поговорить, мужчина притворяется спящим. Во сне ему снятся чьи-то тёмные глаза и чарующий отблеск в зрачках, отдающих бордовым цветом. Ночь выходит беспокойной. 

Очередной день. Сегодня они будут проходить через Леоту и Лудисору*. Это последние отроги главной гряды, поэтому они покинут высокогорье Фэгэраша, вновь спустившись, но на этот раз к лесным просторам. Их будет ждать первый вечер у костра, наполненный радостными разговорами и историями. В прошлые разы было либо холодно, либо разведение костров не было разрешено. По крайней мере, инструкторы в этом отказали и попросили подождать до спуска с хребта.  
Чимин первый будит Тэхёна и торопит его, перед тем как спуститься вместе в столовую. Мужчина сегодня не чувствует такой прилив сил как вчера, но надеется хотя бы на коротенький разговор с Цзы. Поправляя одежду, он делает всё медленно и через чур аккуратно. Пак это замечает, отчего, закусывая губу, начинает:   
— Может тебе разгрузиться? — Ким ловит обеспокоенный взгляд. — Это ведь отдых, Тэ. Вчера ты был очень энергичен, но, скорее, был в мыслях, чем тут. Я уверен, что ты ничего не запомнил.   
— Почему? — возмущается.   
— Хм, а где мы тогда были вчера? — наклоняется поближе друг, поднимая бровь. Собеседник хочет ответить, но его перебивают: — Разгрузись, понимаешь? Сегодня день рождения у одной туристки, которая с нами путешествует. Думаю, это хороший повод, — подмигивает, — ты знаешь для чего.   
Ким сглатывает. Потом ловит успокаивающий взгляд и вздыхает. Может быть и правда. Ему надо разгрузиться.   
— Давай, я готов, — отвечает другу и они спускаются.   
Торта и остальных нужных вещей для празднества, очевидно, не оказывается, только не беспокоит именинницу. Ею оказывается милая девушка из Японии, которая приехала с парнем. Очевидно, явные авантюристы и привыкшие к экстриму, пара совершенно случайно оговорилась о празднике, чем вызвала ажиотаж. Как это день рождение и в столовой над высотой более двух тысяч метров?   
— С днём рождения, Сана-щи*, — объявляют друзья по приходу, а она им приветливо кивает и предлагает пирожные.   
В столовой шумно и весело. Перед столом все сначала дают слово сильно не наедаться. В первую очередь для того, чтобы не чувствовать себя отвратительно во время походов, и только после этого они приступают к еде. Чимин удивляет Тэ, обращаясь к парню Саны:   
— Чонгук-щи, я не ожидал, что вы скрываете ещё и этого, — шутит друг, явно на что-то намекая.   
Тэ поднимает вопросительно бровь. Он сидит рядом, кушая свою порцию, и отдалённо вслушивается в разговор, который, по правде говоря, не понимает. Его беспокоит знакомство Пака с новыми людьми, но отчасти это слишком глупая причина обижаться и приходится смириться. Кажется, это замечает парень именинницы:  
— Ох, — он смущённо краснеет перед тем, как сказать тихо юристу, — дело в том, что я и Сана уже давно обручены. Мы просто не любим разглашать это.   
— Хм, — неопределённо тянет Ким, кивая, и благодарит Чона.   
Его разум полностью избавляется от новых знакомых и глаза сами по себе начинают искать Цзыюй. Вчера ничего не получилось, и это очень расстраивает мужчину. Он хочет поговорить или познакомиться с ней сегодня, но замечает её в компании друзей на другом концу стола и временно откладывает попытки что-либо сделать. Собственная слабость разочаровывает, однако, кажется, это первый раз в жизни Кима, когда он боится показать неправильное впечатление.   
— Тэ, — зовёт его Чимин, напряжённо оглядывая непривычное поведение друга, — хочешь отвлечься? Может поможешь кому-нибудь?   
— А? — спрашивает. — Да-да, что надо сделать?   
— Подойти к Наён-щи около того стола, она покажет, — отвечает друг и наблюдает как тот уходит в нужное направление.   
Ким подходит к девушке, которая нарезает для некоторых бутерброды и интересуется по поводу помощи. В столовой, а также в приюте, на этот день только их группа туристов, что редкость, оттого им разрешено занять всё помещение и заниматься подготовкой боксов для будущих перекусов. Главное, не сорить, не наглеть, не тупить. Тэ вряд ли собирается сделать что-либо из списка, поэтому особо не волнуется. Наён на такие слова улыбается, указывая на хлеб, и просит его нарезать на удобные ломтики. Мужчина соглашается, прося нож и доску, и начинает.   
Хлеб мягкий, вероятно, свежий, поэтому нож разрезает его легко и без проблем. Ким улыбается самому себе, почему-то ощущая лёгкость, а потом чувствует тяжёлый взгляд. Он подносит руку, чтобы в очередной раз отрезать кусок, но любопытство переигрывает его и он поднимает взгляд. Цзыюй смотрит прямо на него, таинственно улыбаясь со своего стола. Её глаза буквально сверкают в понимании мужчины и он теряется, растерянно давя ножом вниз. В следующую секунду Ким вскрикивает, привлекая внимание многих, потому что порезал палец, оставляя на коже ощутимую ранку. Кровь течёт и течёт, алые следы оставляя и на доске, в то время как мысли затуманиваются, а силы куда-то уходят.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Валеа Реа — озеро в Румынии (https://ro.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lacul_Valea_Rea). 
> 
> **Цзецзе — старшая сестра (姐姐 – Jiejie). Так называют не только членов семьи, но и незнакомых людей в зависимости от возраса. В работе это звучит как аналог корейского «онни», но, т.к. достоверного источника о том, что это правильное использование, я не нашла, я исправлю обращение, если вы мне поможете это сделать. 
> 
> ***Урлеа — одно из самых крупных по площади озер хребта.
> 
> ****Рефуджия — это туристический приют, которые сделан для ночевки туристов в зимнее время года, или во время дождя (скорее всего, при отсутствии палаток). 
> 
> *****Перевал Зарней (1923 м) — перевал в Румынии, Южных Карпатах. 
> 
> ****** Леота (2312 м) и Лудисору (2302 м) — последние отроги главной гряды Фэгэрэша. 
> 
> ******* Дата дня рождения Саны изменена.


	4. 4. Перемычка между горами Фэгэраш и Пятра-Краулуй или Твоё прикосновение

Его палец перевязывают и просят быть осторожнее. Мысли мужчины перестают так сильно путаться, поэтому на вопросы о самочувствии он отвечает, что готов, и улыбается. На самом деле, не получать повреждения в течение двенадцати дней среди гор, скал, лесов и чужих городов вообще невозможно, особенно среди группы туристов, где каждого может постигнуть случайность. Порез Кима не такой ужасный, отчего инструктор предлагает продолжить путь. После короткого празднования всем как раз быстро удаётся собраться, подготовив необходимое, и снова отправиться покорять вершины. Из приюта они выходят с новыми силами, нервами и заточенными на большие расстояния ногами.   
Тэ вроде как улыбается, но глазами опять ищет другую, что странно. Чимин же только качает головой на такую же как вчера отчуждённость друга; он пытается поговорить с ним, однако, его вновь игнорируют. Разговоры между ними не клеятся, и Пак обиженно хмыкает, уходя к новым знакомым.   
Острые холмы Фэгэраша, как рассказывает инструктор, здесь постепенно заканчиваются относительно короткими и узкими хребтами, отходящими от крупной горной цепи и понижающимися к её периферии. Точнее, Леота и Лудисору играют эту роль отрогов, давая путь туристам от высокогорья к лесным просторам. Конечно, сразу спуститься вниз, именно от умопомрачительных пейзажей свысока на эту далёкую и крошечную оттуда жизнь равнин к свежести деревьев и бесконечно зелёного мира, не удастся, поэтому люди запасаются терпением и ожидают первый вечер у костра. Кажется, вечер будет незабываем.  
Небо отовсюду встречает серыми красками и пушистыми тучами, напоминающих разные фигурки. Многие по пути разглядывают их и умиляются, а некоторые неприятно съеживаются при мысли о дождях. По мере спуска температура изменяется, в то время как туман, который был на большой высоте, рассеивается. Постоянные незначительные перепады сопровождают группу на всём пути, давая возможность то ли насладиться прелестями горной жизни, то ли ужаснуться. Ветки приближающихся деревьев после многочисленных шагов и отведенного на это времени шумят, покачиваясь на ветру, одновременно выглядя немного мрачновато из-за спускающейся темноты и странного свиста. Хвойные леса, обрамляющие просторы холмов, могут похвастаться преимущественно пихтами и елями, шишки которых смотрятся для Тэ немного комично.   
Пасмурно. Один из проводников всё чаще и чаще морщится, стараясь понять состояние погоды. Если она быстро испортится, то придётся как-нибудь изменить путь или создать альтернативу. Именно сейчас рюкзаки на спинах туристов кажутся необычайно тяжёлыми, хотя не так много весят. Конечно, тур не для новичков, об это изначально знали все, так что хоть какая-то подготовка есть у каждого, но независимые переменные всегда могут повлиять на отдых так, дабы отменить что-либо из маршрута или прибавить. Тем не менее, главный ведёт их уверенно и советует добавить скорости, чтобы успеть. Группа из двенадцати человек, не считая двоих инструкторов, плавно смещает курс на более безопасную зону и собирается поставить палатки. Если начнётся дождь, то, скорее всего, придётся пойти спать.   
Каждый из них, как и прежде, вкладывается, разделяя работу. Кто-то приносит дрова, кто-то достаёт еду, чтобы разогреть её на интегрированных газовых горелках. Ким со своим пальцем не успевает, но ему на помощь возвращается Пак и молча доделывает. Без слов.   
— Спасибо? — неловко улыбается мужчина, обеспокоенно глядя на друга. — И прости. Так получилось.   
— Не волнуйся, — Чимин хлопает его по плечу, — я принимаю. Но всё равно мне кажется, что ситуация с девушками довольно... — подбирает слово: — Непонятная.   
— Знаю, — улыбается слабо.   
Они оборачиваются на зов инструктора и внимательно слушают его речь, пусть и на английском. Юристы понимают этот язык не на профессиональном уровне, однако, могут понять, что из-за ветров, вечер у костра отменяется. Плохая погода может не на шутку устроить взбучку, и ответственный за них мужчина решает с грустью признать её победу. Они кивают, отходя к палаткам и принимаясь за быстрый ужин. К ним подходит Чонгук, вызывая у Тэ подозрения, которые сразу же усиливаются при упоминании одного из друзей Чжоу:   
— Вы не знаете, Куньхан пошёл спать? — дует губы и засовывает руки в карман своей куртки.   
— Ку… кто? — кривится Ким, пока коллега бьёт его легонько по плечу.  
— Да, наверное, — улыбаясь, пожимает плечами Пак, — а для чего он?   
— Просто он зачем-то хотел со мной поговорить, — отвечает Чон, — но, думаю, это не так важно. Спасибо, — и отходит дальше к своей любимой.   
Друзья кивают друг другу, хмыкая, но всё-таки продолжают собираться и заходят в палатку. Между ними вновь возникает комфортное молчание, во время которого можно делать что хочешь, и воссоздаётся милая атмосфера. Чимин громко зевает, собираясь точно ложиться спать, пока Ким смеётся и просит дать силы:   
— Я поговорю с ней, — начинает тот, даже не упоминая имени, но сонливый Пак всё понимает, — дай мне удачу, Чим.   
— Да благословит тебя Дракула, Тэ, — зловещим голосом вторит собеседник и закутывается в одеяло.   
— А почему Дракула?  
— Мы в Румынии, Тэ.   
— Ясно, а почему он благословляет? Он же вампир и пьёт кровь.   
— Просто так? — поднимает бровь Пак, недовольно вскидывая подбородок. — Ты думаешь вампиры не благословляют?   
— Кто знает, — пожимает плечами.   
— Ты с ними не общался, так что не надо тут, — ворчит коллега, — я хочу спать, отстань, Тэ.   
— А может и общался, — повторяет тот, упрямо улыбаясь при виде практически спящего друга.   
— Вампиров не существует, — зевок, — поэтому отстань, Тэ, — зевок, — я. Хочу. Спать.   
— Окей, — тянет, — спокойной.   
— Спокойной, Тэ, — зевок, — и долго не сиди, а то замёрзнешь.   
— Да-да, спасибо.   
Выходя на улицу, он замечает потемневшее до контрастного синего небо, усыпанное мелкими звёздами. Облизывает губы, вдыхая аромат хвои и, кажется, что хочет благословение хоть самого Дракулы, лишь бы было. Для храбрости. Отчего-то личный разговор с девушкой в его мыслях считается неимоверно ответственным шагом, поэтому Тэ не может облажаться. Около палаток люди, которые только собираются пойти спать. Среди туристов юрист замечает нужную троицу подруг: рыжую, блондинку и Чжоу. Победно улыбается, стараясь придать себе уверенный вид и походку, и направляется к ним.   
Тем временем становится холоднее. На голову попадают незначительные капли жидкости, пока сам мужчина ступает осторожным шагом. Те довольные и весёлые, оттого Ким вспоминает, как подруги Цзы прошли мимо него просто так. Они явно удивляются, когда к ним подходит знакомый, произнося:   
— Привет?   
Блондинка цокает, поправляя причёску, а улыбчивая подруга начинает смеяться. Цзы закатывает глаза, но на лице скромная улыбка. Юрист теряется, рассматривая её волосы, обрамляющие чистое лицо: немного бледный, но такой же смуглый оттенок кожи, прямой аккуратный нос, который иногда мило морщится, пухлые и розоватые губы, своим блеском привлекающие внимание, большие глаза и шоколадный их цвет, погружающий собеседника то ли в приятные зёрна, обволакивающие со всех сторон, то ли в плодородную почву, поглощающую полностью. Мужчина улыбается робко и ловит в ответ чужую и открытую:   
— Привет, что тебя интересует? — голос мягкий, как сладкий зефир, распространяется в голове, впитывая слова в его подкорку.   
Становится так лёгко, что, вдыхая чистый воздух вокруг, Тэхён набирает решительность, но вдруг теряет все мысли из себя. Картинки расплываются, кто-то щёлкает перед его лицом, осторожно проводя ладонями по щёкам. Вдруг исчезают все намерения, желания и попытки, ему хочется спать. Снова прибегая к царству снов, природа побеждает личные мотивы, расщепляя едва начавшийся разговор. Такие странные чувства внутри, не могущие объясниться, но Ким хочет лечь. Он направляется к палатке и, только переодевшись, засыпает, зарываясь в подушку.   
Все будто испаряются в палатках, оставляя на улице подруг. Неловко, нервно вкупе щекочущего внутренности голода. Цзецзе обеспокоенно разрывает эту нить:  
— Ты не можешь вечно так делать, он может понять, — произносит Тинянь, обращаясь к Чжоу, но та отмахивается, — или делай полноценно, чтобы он навсегда отстал, или…  
— Выпей? — облизывается Сон, от ненасытности прорезая свои клыки.   
— Нет, — строго прерывает старшая, — никого не пьём.   
— Жаль, — расстраивается рыженькая и принюхивается, — и как долго нам ждать парней? Они такие медленные.   
— Знаю, не волнуйся, Юци, — Чун хлопает её по плечу, — завтра последний день, а потом придёт наша очередь и охотиться будем мы.   
— Надеюсь.   
Воцаряется тишина, в то время как единственным шумом является сильный ветер, цепляющийся за ветки. Холоднее, ещё холоднее, пока температура не понизится настолько, чтобы человеческая смуглость лица исчезла с очертаний троицы. Они не чувствуют этого, вливаясь в ощущения темноты. Родное обличье и родная атмосфера, искренняя ипостась их существа. На небе белыми сгустками проявляется за тучами луна, и трепещущая в воздухе суровость прорезает линию спокойствия спящих.   
На ужин вновь то же, правда, выясняется, что не олень, а олениха. Раздаётся смех: раскатистый и громкий. Перед тем как подойти и надкусить её горло, Тинянь проводит рукой по спине и чувствует как бешено стучит чужое сердце.   
— Она беременна, — тянет, водя носом по шее, словно загипнотизированная страхом животного, — так сладко. 

— Пятро* Краулуй? — повторяет Чимин, немного путая название.   
— Пятра, Чимин, Пятра, — друг насмешливо хлопает его по плечу и умиляется с его реакции, — представь, мы прошли уже шесть дней и это всё так незаметно? Вау.   
— Ну-ну, — добавляет Пак, — согласен. А вообще я тут вспомнил, Тэ, — привлекает внимание, щурясь, — что ты кое-что вчера говорил по поводу разговоров. Помнишь?  
— Да? — искренне удивляется коллега, почёсывая себя за ухо.   
Признаться честно, он совсем и забыл, что вчера говорил. На него накатила ужасная усталость, въедающаяся в кровь, и хоть сон всё как-то исправил, голова не стала болеть меньше. Чимин воспринимает реплику друга по-своему, но ничего не говорит, осторожно приобнимая за плечи:   
— Не волнуйся, если не хочешь говорить, — дружелюбно улыбается, — надеюсь, ты нормально себя чувствуешь?   
— Да, — кивает смущённо Ким и смотрит тому в глаза: внимательные и проницательные, как будто читающие его изнутри.   
Их отвлекает громкий голос инструктора, оповещающий о перекусе. Солнце над ними греет заботливо, словно забыв о вчерашних дождях и ветрах, а деревья отдают тень, прикрывая уставших туристов в прохладе.   
Пожалуй, переход по перемычке* между горами Фэгэраш и Пятра Краулуй действительно будет занимать практически весь день. По пути им встречаются лесистые горы, склоны которых сплошь и рядом усеяны зелёным полотном, полонины*, безлесные широкие места, способные удивить просторами природы, и многочисленные вырубки с пнями, оставшиеся после «убийства» лесов. В Румынии до сих пор наблюдается их частые незаконные вырубки, влияющие на состояние территории страны. К тому же часто производится выкуп гораздо бо́льших объёмов древесины, чем указано в договорах, отчего количество зелёных и душистых лесов с каждым годом уменьшается.   
Когда коллеги общаются с новой знакомой парой, они весело обсуждают палатки и жалуются на погоду, которая портит очередной вечер у костра. Группа в темпе одной кучкой проходит через нужные места, иногда осторожно огибая резкие спуски холмов. Скоро на их пути появится Печинегу*, используемая для водоснабжения, производства гидроэлектроэнергии и орошения. Большая плотина находится в углублении Пятра Краулуй и Йезер Папуша*, в вершине горной реки. Но до этого им ещё предстоит дойти.   
— Тинянь, удивительно, — тянет один из инструкторов, горделиво выпячивая грудь, — в первые дни ты была позади, а сейчас успеваешь всех обогнать. Так держать!   
— Спасибо, — улыбается блондинка в отдалении, чем привлекает внимание Тэ, (он наконец узнаёт её имя), и хочет добавить что-то ещё, прежде чем один из её друзей начинает смеяться и говорить на китайском.   
Неловко. Внезапно другая девушка цокает:  
— Янянь, идиот, заткнись, — рыжая бьёт парня по плечу, отчего тот обиженно отворачивается и вызывает у всех смех.   
— Ах, не поубивайте друг друга, — хихикает обычно серьёзный инструктор, — нам ещё предстоит многое сделать.  
И правда. Дорога может казаться невероятно долгой, но они уже проходили такие большие расстояния при поднятии на Молдовяну; поэтому сейчас, когда они побеждали семнадцать километров, почему бы не победить и восемнадцать? Тем более, в данный момент они проходят их по перемычке, понижении на гребнях горной цепи, а не с помощью поднятия на пик и множества перепадов высоты.   
Если правильно рассудить и возрадоваться тёплой погоде, то можно к вечеру ожидать прибытие на полонину, разведение лагеря и уютных бесед у костров. Пусть будет тёплая температура, не мешающая туристам, которые в кои-то веки смогут насладиться приятными разговоры около огня. Тэ тоже надеется, лелея желания узнать кого-то поближе.   
Он смотрит на величественную природу, создающую в сознании мощный отпечаток впечатлений, и лёгкие, кажется, в ту же секунду перестают доставлять кислород. Румыния становится для него страной прекрасной с благодатью естества. Никакой жалости к потраченным деньгам взамен невероятного опыта.  
Честно говоря, в любой стране имеется своя изюминка, прибавляющая к её существованию собственное очарование и милость, но только некоторых из этих «изюминок» способен опробовать человек. Да, некоторым удаётся опробовать многих и побывать в многочисленных местах, зажигая внутри отголоски чужих культур, но процент обычных людей без средств для путешествий всё-таки велик, что, значит, количество стран, оставивших внутри впечатления и память рельефов через глаза, а не через экран сенсора, маловато.   
Перекус. Короткие разговоры на разные темы, а смех, переливающийся тёплотой, играет в ушах. Становится не так тепло, но угрозы дождя нет, поэтому группа не меняет планы или маршрут. Когда же удаётся подойти к нужному месту, на полонину, удовлетворяющей туристов, осторожные тёмно-синие мазки покрывают яркое небо, удаляя солнце вниз и раскрывая далёкие пятна созвездий. Небольшой ветерок скользит по округам и ударяет легонько в лицо, разрешая вдохнуть свежий воздух экспромтом. Трава касается обуви и брюк, еле щекоча кожу через плотную ткань, тем не менее так же даря мягкое чувство комфорта.   
Они начинают разводить лагерь: ставить палатки, готовиться к костру и готовить всё необходимое. Работа, идущая полным ходом, внедряя каждого участника и участницу, бешено кипит и не даёт никому присесть хотя бы на пару минут. Для начала им предстоит разобраться с самыми первыми задачами, чтобы потом облегчённо заводить незамысловатые беседы.   
— Тэ, ты закончил? — спрашивает тем временем его коллега, мило морща нос. — Тебе помочь?   
— Нет, не волнуйся, Чим, — отвечает юрист и наблюдает как спина друга направляется к инструкторам.   
До этого помогающий с готовкой Ким жмурится довольно, подставляя лицо игривым порывам воздуха. Его палец не так сильно болит, поэтому помощи от него больше, чем можно было ожидать. И прежде чем решиться подойти к Чжоу, он опять сто раз обдумывает и раскладывает моменты более тысячи вариаций реплик и слов, что значительно мешает прогрессу, (которого нет). Его пугает то, что он не помнит происходящее после разговоров с Цзы. Почему же на него накатывает такая безнадёжная тоска и страх, способный лишить обладателя желаний и мыслей? Отчего же он не помнит как к тому пришёл?   
Качает головой, стараясь отогнать это, и улыбается, замечая лицо Саны. Та общается с Чжоу вдалеке, причём неизвестно на каком языке, ведь их группа владеет в большинстве английским и корейским. Активно жестикулируя, молодая японка кивает и на что-либо указывает. Через несколько секунд происходит то, чего он не ожидает, и руки Минатозаки обвивают тело туристки, заботливо поглаживая по спине. Хмыкает, но игнорирует страшный позыв подойти ко второй после объятий, и продолжает как ни в чём не бывало работать.   
Может быть через полчаса-час удаётся учесть все нюансы, уютно устроившись рядом с костром. Группа туристов подтягивается: кто-то устало зевает, ощущая как собственные веки страновятся тяжелее, а кто-то сочится энергией, (чем раздражает первых), и пытается рассказать какие-нибудь байки. После обсуждений по поводу еды, чужих жизней и историй, внезапно один из друзей Чжоу поднимает руку:   
— Хотите я расскажу вам историю про мёртвого оленя? — он выглядит забавно и по-настоящему пугающе, когда в его глазах на секунду мелькает озорной огонёк, а зрачок расжигается красным.   
Появляются недовольные таким раскладом и не желающие слушать страшные истории, но инструктор их переубеждает, прося в ином случае пойти спать. Ночь около костра, в лесу и собственно поставленном лагере не может быть полноценной без ужастиков, верно?   
— Янян, смотри, не доиграйся, — вставляет свои пять копеек серьёзная Цзы, случайно, (а может нет), ловя взгляд Кима.  
— Не волнуйтесь, — мягко отвечает Янян, заставляя юристов нахмуриться, — я уверен, вам понравится.   
На секунду молчание охватывает атмосферу, разрешая лишь свисту непрерывного ветра звенеть в перепонках. Огонь трещит, дым направляя вверх, и слабо наклоняется в сторону, завися от порывов. Кто-то кидает туда ветку, и пламя становится больше, теплотой огревая людей. Янян начинает рассказ, не забыв добавить к тону зловещие нотки:   
— На самом деле, это может звучать немного странно, — вздыхает, — но эта история никак не лишена смысла. Она очень ценна, к тому же, я слышал её от проверенных лиц, — с серьёзным выражением смотрит на костёр, внося лепту страха в ощущения туристов, (Юци фыркает), — в общем. Вы же знаете, что в горах, независимо каких, обитают животные? — слушатели и слушательницы кивают. Янян поднимает брови, продолжая: — Мы не встречались с ними, поскольку делаем все меры предосторожности, проходим через территории, специально предназначенных для туристов, и стараемся не шуметь, не привлекая внимания истинных обитателей. Однажды, другая группа из-за непогоды решила немного сменить курс в более удобные условия. Я не уверен, что и как, но они пошли в лес гораздо раньше, да ещё и с другой стороны, чем предполагалось. К тому же группа состояла из десяти человек и была, в целом, образцовой и осторожной, что неудач или ужасных происшествий не ожидалось. Однако, — поднимает указательным палец, привлекая внимание, и именно в этот момент ветер становится сильнее, хлестая ветки с новой мощью, — когда они разводили лагерь и ставили палатки, то слышали много странных, непонятных, неприятных звуков. Ладно, что поделать, в конце концов, поэтому многие пошли спать. Но не все, — улыбается зловеще, внезапно вскидывая голову вверх, к небосводу, — поэтому, когда один из парней решает выйти и немного освежиться, он встречается лицом к лицу с окровавленным животным. Исполосованная шерсть, подбитые рога и кровь, медленно стекающая по его ногам, выглядели ужасно. Точно так же как и его взгляд. Отчаянный, с толикой страха и желающий сделать хоть что-то. Парень попятился назад и уж было хотел зайти в палатку, как, — зажимает руку в кулаке, произнося последнее слово как вскрик, — видит то, что ему не суждено. История умалчивает по поводу произошедшего той ночью, отчего найденное утром мёртвое тело кажется чьим-то заговором, — понижает голос, — но одно известно точно. Парень увидел то, что не должен был, поэтому стал обязанным и поплатился за свой поступок. Шея, полная укусов, имела огромный порез у горла, из которого впоследствии вытекло много крови, — облизывает губы, мрачно цокая, и натыкается на глаза Тэ, — в остальном он не получил никаких увечий, — пожимает плечами, — вот и всё.   
Всё ещё под впечатлениями туристы молчат, пока рыжая не бросает в огонь ветку, насмешливо ухмыляясь:  
— Пф, не страшно, — жалуется Сон, но её сразу перебивает Лю:   
— Страшно или не страшно, какая разница? — спокойно улыбается рассказчик, всё так же глядя в глаза юриста. — Главное, история имеет мораль. Не лезь туда, куда не просят. Даже случайно, даже просто так, даже из интереса, даже из добрых намерений. Не лезь, — твёрдо выговаривает, щуря глаза в недобром жесте.   
Когда Ким решает присмотреться, то замечает бордовые искорки в зрачках. Мотает головой, но вскоре те исчезают, так и не давая возможность мужчине понять. Сзади доносится свист ветра, рядом плещется костёр, а ещё сидят друзья. Дальше, со временем, разговор перетекает в другое русло, но Тэ продолжает думать о рассказе Яняна. В дискуссиях не участвует, присутствуя на вечере для галочки. Вскоре голову начинают вновь мутить и он ложится спать, не дожидаясь Пака. Сон снится обрывками, разрезая ощущения мужчины в фантазиях и реальности. Юрист желает поскорее встретить новый день. 

— Наконец, поднимаемся на Пятра Краулуй, — тянет восторженно инструктор, указывая руками на склоны, — неповторимый хребет, входящий в состав Национального парка, соединяющий между собой два ледника. Вы только посмотрите!  
Люди оборачиваются, взглядом цепляясь за указанные ориентиры. Тэ рукой чешет глаз и зевает, аккуратными шагами ступая вверх. Внутри с утра таится безалаберное чувство долга, которое вторит мужчине подойти к Цзы, но рассказ Лю этому мешает. Он пытается абстрагироваться, рассматривая их сегодняшние планы.   
Убирая за собой палатки и снимая лагерь, удалось замести за собой следы, оставив полонину такой же красивой и нетронутой. Это принцип туризма, позволяющий сохранять природу, дабы суметь вернуться к ней снова. После чего вновь отправиться в путь.   
Черный горный склон с белыми снежными шапками разыгрывает на глазах всю прелесть существования гор, этих невообразимых форм рельефа или же изолированных резких поднятий местности с выраженными склонами и подножием. Здесь туристы наконец видят самую высокую горную цепь Южных Карпат — Фэгэраш, их цель. Идя вдоль хребта траверсом по склонам Пятры, они ощущают приливы сил. Крутизну склону придаёт лед, который разрушает даже камень. Из-за воздействия льда скальный выступ хребта с каждым годом становится все уже, придавая Пятре необыкновенный и незабываемый вид.  
Юрист резко хватает за руку Чимина, когда чувствует, что подскальзывается. Удаётся удержать равновесие, не привлекая лишнего внимания, поэтому Ким облегчённо вздыхает и благодарит друга. В дальнейшем он продолжает идти молча, изредка вслушиваясь в речь инструкторов. Солнце ярким блеском отражает тела туристов, воссоздавая тени за спиной. В момент глупая нога мужчина вновь оступается, отчего его быстро хватают за запястье, не давая упасть, и ногтями вжимаются в кожу, являя царапины. Тот хочет возмутиться, но замечает рядом с собой глаза Чжоу, а сзади — непомерный спуск вниз, способный лишить его многого и даже жизни. Если бы не скорая реакция, Тэ калачиком отправился бы вниз, ломая кости. Неуклюжесть всегда во время ответственных походов необратима, однако, сейчас она помогает ощутить холодные руки на своих и проницательный взгляд на себе. И отчего мутится голова?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Пятра Краулуй — горный хребет в Румынии. (https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Piatra_Craiului_Mountains); (https://ro.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mun%C8%9Bii_Piatra_Craiului)
> 
> ** Перемычка — любое понижение на гребне, ребре, в общем, на всем чем угодно. Часто перемычками называют перевалы.
> 
> ***Полони́на, мн. полони́ны — безлесный участок верхнего пояса Восточных Карпат, который используется как пастбище и для сенокоса. 
> 
> ****Печинегу — водохранилище в Румынии. (https://ro.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barajul_Pecineagu). 
> 
> *****Йезер Папуша — горы в Румынии. (https://ro.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mun%C8%9Bii_Iezer-P%C4%83pu%C8%99a). Внимание (!) оригинально название (Iezer-Păpuşa) перенесено на русский благодаря озвучанию переводчика.


	5. 5. Селение Магура и разговоры или Твоя честность

Завораживающие места, скалы и карстовые* мосты создают потрясающие картины. Но не менее завораживающим является лицо Цзыюй, находящееся так близко к лицу мужчины. Он удивлён, чувствуя в действиях подвох, однако, скрывать своей благодарности не в силах. Его сосуды будто окутывают струи ледяной воды, внедряя вместо гемоглобина вещество ядерное и опасное. Мимолётный страх мелькает в глазах своих и насмешка в женских. И вот она держит его крепко, с силой сдавливая пальцы, на нём остаются маленькие царапинки с еле заметной кровью. Мужчина морщится, выражением лица прося перестать. Цзыюй вдыхает резко воздух, облизывая пересохшие губы. Чужая ладонь, теперь не так сильно сжимающая запястье, кажется холодной и бледной на фоне его кожи, после совсем её отпуская. Девушка навряд ли злая или расстроенная, её спокойные черты не изменяются ни на секунду, продолжая серьёзным взглядом впиваться в память.   
— Осторожнее, — шепчет на корейском, — ты мог превратиться в лепёшку.   
— Понял, — отвечает невнятно Ким, глядя в помутневшие зрачки напротив, — спасибо.   
Она отходит назад на пару шагов, отнимая у собеседника право наслаждаться странной близостью. Тот хочет вымолвить что-то ещё, но неуверенность хлещет неисправным краном и перекрывает желания.   
— Не за что, — Чжоу пожимает плечами и отворачивается, не одаривая лишним вниманием.   
Тэ чувствует как разочарование раздирает лёгкие, забирая воздух и наполняя альвеолы* привкусом нелепых случайностей. Наверное, она считает его очевидным глупцом, не способным на самостоятельное участие в туре. Сколько раз он успел прямо перед ней опозориться, подскользнувшись, упав, задев что-либо или причинив себя рану? Вроде бы не так много, но, если уметь накручивать себя как Ким, то явно больше.   
Поднимается дальше, оставляя после себя шлейф упитанных надежд и тонкую прослойку действий. Ким смотрит на чужую спину, не моргая, ощутив едкое «неудачник», прожигающее кончик языка. Он остаётся на месте как вкопанный, последним из группы замыкающим подъём. Чимин, вероятно, увидев сцену, решил не мешать и ушёл дальше, чем заставил едва заметную усмешку промелькнуть на лице друга. Тот вновь кидает взгляд назад: высота набираемая опьяняет, загружая вместо боли в ногах, покалывающую нервозность и предвкушение, захламляющих рассудок. Тянет глаза выше: заметные белые облака, будто окутанные в бледно-розовую вату, пролетают мимо, то оголяя блестящий солнечный свет, то закрывая его позади себя, пока склоны и красочный вид Карпатских гор предстаёт перед мужчиной в необратимо сказочном виде, острыми переходами или пиками отчерчивая понятие красоты. Величественная сеть кажется откровенно далёкой или же неумолимо близкой, отражая разную суть со всех сторон. Кто-то в горах видит отчаяние и боль вперемешку с самым диким страхом, а кто-то — успокоение.   
Впрочем, без разницы. Тэ видит в них экстраординарную композицию мудрости и усталости, сверкающей отблесками тёмных помыслов. Порой он видит в них часть себя, упрятанную ото всех, раздробленную на куски и породнившуюся с изнеможением. Столько лет, временных событий, множество людей. Природе может быть все равно, что и как ступает на неё, лаская взгляд, а она не выскажет единой реакции на чьё-либо действие, оставаясь неизменным постулатом. Она не будет высказывать сопротивление, когда её захотят обречь на разрушение, или не будет согласно кивать, когда предложат помочь. Единственный ответ, на который она способна, это конечная реакция: либо естество со временем угасает, лишаясь сил и теряя красоту, либо расцветает, превосходной мощью поднимаясь ввысь.   
Ким возвращается в строй и начинает движение, чувствуя играющую в горле жажду и внезапную отчего-то в нутре свежесть. Шаги становятся шире и чётче, юрист, стараясь успеть за группой, не хочет вновь оказаться под угрозой, поэтому оглядывается по периферии, огибая опасные камни. Впереди шестьсот метров вверх, а после вниз — к Ла Табла* для ночёвки. Полонина будет их покровительницей перед спуском в каньоны и прибытием в жилые селения, окутывая туристов в атмосферу сурового похода.  
Громкий вздох. Думы Тэхёна на седьмой день путешествия кажутся одинаковыми с теми, что были в первый, отличаясь лишь контекстом, скрытым где-то в лабиринтах памяти. Мужчина в них потерян, не зная почему, он облизывает губы, наверняка надеясь на более понятный разговор с Цзы или, хотя бы, искренний со своим другом. Тур выдаётся неприметно выматывающим, но стремительно зажигающим в нём страсть. Только, к чему?   
Постепенно коллеге удаётся поймать Чимина, погружённого в фотографии. Тот касается лёгких кнопок, направляя камеру на объекты, и создаёт их бессмертные копии нынешнего облика. Резкие грани передаются сквозь отражаемый солнечный свет, проецируясь на чувствительную матрицу, и создают бесконечно красивые пейзажи. Аппарат же противник памяти, когда упор делают на фотографии и их создание, забывая об истинном наслаждении, и, к тому же, нежный союзник этого необыкновенного механизма, когда тот теряется, погружаясь в туманные очертания.   
Становится жарко, что футболка прилипает к телу. Мужчина хихикает, глядя на друга, и подставляет своё лицо для некоторых фотографий. Меняются позы, а дорога, кажущаяся до того непомерно длинной, становится неважной. В то же время мимо проходит оживлённая пара, искрящаяся смехом. Они привлекают внимание Кима, что тот поворачивается и, вклиниваясь в разговор, тянет на корейском, не беспокоясь за языковой барьер:   
— Это ведь не первый ваш поход?   
Реплика звучит для них неожиданно, и девушка, изящным движением поправляя прядь каштановых волос, кидает взгляд на Тэ, приветливо, но удивлённо улыбаясь:   
— Да, — у неё нет акцента, её алые губы растягиваются очаровательно, а потом обращаются к мужу (Тэхён не уверен, что он именно муж, но пусть будет так): — Чонгук, мы ведь были ещё в трёх странах, да?   
— Да, — кивает Чон, руку кладя на женское плечо и горделиво выпячивая грудь, — мы оба любим такое, потому я стараюсь чаще баловать свою любимую.   
— Ах, — она ловко сбрасывает его руку, тем не менее краснея, — прекрати.   
— Вы милые, — тянет, смеясь, Тэ, — верю, вы ещё долго будете вместе.   
— Мы тоже, — отвечает Сана, заглядывая в расширенные зрачки рядом.   
И есть в этом моменте нечто интимное и я такое, заставляющее восхищённо вздрогнуть зрителя. В этих взглядах, открыто твердящий о взаимной и удачной любви, в этих объятиях, ласковых и нежных, сокрыто так много, что сердце готово перекинуться сто раз, сознание умилиться, взволнованно облизывая губы, вспоминая про себя и чувствуя счастье за других. Ким отворачивается.   
Они проходят дальше. Почему-то на душе остаётся осадок чего-то тягучего и неприятного, но надо сказать не такого сильного, чтобы заставить мужчину вновь перейти к бесконечным раздумьям. Воздух становится гуще, появляется ветер, постепенно темнеет, а группа сворачивает в сторону полонины. Спокойно: температура падает, где-то слышны птицы, а солнце, наклоняясь к западу, хочет исчезнуть, лишая эту часть планеты света. В этом круговороте процессов слышны шаги туристов, повторяющиеся и не останавливающиеся, которые направляются к следующей точке их маршрута.   
— Эти пейзажи поистине удивляют, но ещё больше удивительна их история, — звучит громкий голос инструктора, который вышагивает впереди всех.   
Тэ хочет вникнуть в рассказ, погружая себя в события прошлых лет — неоднозначных, интересных и пытливых, хранящих частичку природы, однако, его отвлекает мимолётное движение слева, отчасти настолько подозрительное, чтобы внутреннее съёжиться. Внезапно его за плечи хватает рыженькая китаянка, вечная смеющаяся подруга Цзы, которая смешно выпучивает глазки, не давая взглянуть в ту сторону:   
— Оу, Тэхён-щи, — чужой вежливый голос говорит на корейском словно на родном, — что ж Вы так любопытны?   
— Думаю, во время тура могу себе позволить, — бормочет юрист, замечая как остальные проходят мимо них, не обратив внимания, а улыбка напротив чуть-чуть (очень) жуткая, — что происходит?   
— Ничего серьёзного, — та игриво закатывает глаза, ухмыляясь, — всё просто замечательно. Я решила с Вами поговорить, — настраивает зрительный контакт, в то время как зрачки её неестественно расширяются, добавляя оттенок бордового, — Что Вы видели?   
Девушка поддаётся ближе: её волнистые локоны обрамляют лицо, улыбка хитрая и одновременно серьёзная, кажется, готова в любой момент превратиться в оскал, взгляд прямой, но нечитаемый как будто без эмоций. Тэ хмурится, не чувствуя её дыхания рядом.   
— Ничего, — пожимает плечами мужчина, чувствуя на кончике язык привкус металла, — думаю, — даже не пытается бросить взгляд в сторону звуков, поскольку женская ладонь на плече сжимает его так сильно, что мысли концентрируются на боли, — я пойду.   
— Правильно думаете, — кивает она, отходя от него, — пойдёте за группой?   
Ким не хочет спрашивать о том, почему она остаётся тут. Также, не хочет спрашивает о звуках. Внезапно обретают смыслы ночной рассказ и предупреждения, правда, всё так же не раскрываяя целостную картинку. Ким отворачивается, бездумно догоняя группу, и чувствует неимоверный упадок сил. Его начинает тошнить, горло саднит и требует воды, а скалы рядом бесчувственно следят за очередным туристом, непоколебимо украшая Румынию. Может быть эта группа друзей Цзы и скрывает что-то настолько отвратительное, к чему не готово сознание мужчины, но разве нельзя подумать об этом позже?   
Острый спуск. Ким давно пропустил рассказ инструктора. Теперь его единственный рассказ — равномерное или уставшее дыхание остальных, порой тихий смех или реальные вздохи восхищения. Движение не прекращается, стройным ходом покоряя холмы и повороты, и в этом движение юристу еле удаётся найти покой. Боль юриста утихает, не мешая так сильно, хоть и продолжает существовать.   
Скоро они приступят к ночёвке, перед сном погрузив друг друга в оживлённые беседы у костра. Они поговорят, посудачат, пусть и на другом языке*. Широкая улыбка так и лезет на лицо. Вечера в туре прекрасны, ещё раз осознаёт мужчина, помогая с установкой. Когда Ла Табла, такая же безлесная территория, оказывается под руками туристов, они быстро организовывают тут лагерь. И думы о каких-то звуках кажутся выдумками, пока ладони крепят палатку. Чимин помогает с костром, рядом никого нет. В последний момент проверяя прочность аппаратами, Тэ проводит руками, случайно задевая опасную штуку, названия которой он не совсем знаки, и случайно ранит другой палец. Не так больно и не смертельно, к тому же слабую струю алой крови можно остановить; потому мужчина старается не акцентировать на этом внимание, направляясь к остальным.   
Слышен спокойный и умиротворяющий треск огня. Туристы общаются между собой, делясь байками и историями. Уютная атмосфера убаюкивает, погружая в самую приятную стезю за сегодня. Ветер тихо подпевает, трава колышется под ногами, люди рядом внушают доверие настолько, насколько могут незнакомцы за проведенные семь дней впритык. Даже мрачные друзья Цзы, потому что мужчина спихивает всё на усталость и дикое воображение. Может быть такие длительные походы не в его стиле.   
Ким на секунду чувствует великое умиротворение, но в ту же секунду ловит отрешённый взгляд Цзы и начинает беспокоиться. Она дёргает слабо уголок губ в ответ, и он тоже, не спуская глаз:   
— Я пойду спать, — привлекает внимание уставшего Пака, но не остальных, которые заняты бурным обсуждением следующих целей и энтузиазмом, — спокойной ночи.  
Друг хватает его осторожно за ногу, улыбаясь искренне:   
— Подожди меня, я тоже хочу спать, — просит умоляюще, — или пока можешь идти, я потом сам приду в палатку и мы поговорим.   
— На счёт чего? — хмурится.   
— Кое-чего, — загадочно отвечает коллега, втянувшись обратно в разговор с остальными.   
Ким пожимает плечами на такие действия, кивая самому себе. На самом деле, он очень сильно хочет спать и не уверен, что сможет дождаться друга, но как-нибудь справится. По дороге в палатку он вдыхает свежий воздух, наслаждаясь моментным уединением. Луна в окружении звёзд насмешливо светит, хвастаясь вечным порядком и вечными спутницами, пока Ким не в состоянии познакомиться с той, кто ему нравится. Тихая симпатия хороша до тех пор, пока есть возможность видеть человека, вне зависимости от признаний. А ситуация с туром, в конце которого все разъедутся, уж точно не напоминает милый сюжет из мультфильма.   
Ветер завывает сильнее, а одеяло оказывается таким же потрясающим, как и объятия с ним, что Ким только заворачивается плотнее, закрывая глаза. Сон медленный, непонятно о чём, сопровождает мужчину, так и не давая понять сюжет этих странных карикатур вкупе с движениями в его голове. Чей-то закадровый смех, въевшиеся фразы и много ярких, слепящих, до боли блестящих цветов. Обрывочные части, диковинно построенные диалоги, под конец вспышки света, привычная боль в горле и лицо Цзы.   
Когда он резко встаёт из-за боли в груди, еле удаётся сделать глубокий вдох. Руки дрожат, карикатурные картинки всё так же всплывают в голове, темнота перед глазами застилает пространство, погружая Кима в потерянность. Он тянет руку туда, где должен быть друг, и чувствует кожей конечности Чимина. Он рядом.   
Облегчённо вздыхает, поправляя руками причёску. За палаткой свист ветра, нагоняемая темнота, а внутри — чересчур жарко, три часа ночи, ужасный сон. Мужчина хочет проветриться, поэтому, надевая поверх себя тёплые вещи, осторожно выходит на улицу. Темно, но можно разглядеть очертания. Синее небо большой кляксой висит сверху, за облаками пряча луну, издалека холмы кажутся чёрными тенями, опасно надвигающимися к нему, безмолвная тишина и едкий запах металла. Ким не понимает откуда и почему последнее взялось, но этот запах перекрывает нормальные, заставляя поморщиться и почувствовать лёгкую тошноту. Снова.   
Предчувствие чего-то ужасного переполняет внутренности, в последний момент заставляя обернуться к палатке и пожелать туда вернутся. Тэ вдыхает свежий отрезвляющий кислород, а потом вспоминает рассказ Яняна. Про олениху и ночь, туриста и палатки…  
— Кто там? — бормочет, бросая взгляды по сторонам, чувствуя как мурашки пробиваются от пальцев по всему телу. Ветер делает ещё один взмах, опутывая мужчину.   
Холодно, несмотря на одежду. Немного страшно, что юрист неосознанно сглатывает, заламывая руки. Вспоминается образ из снов: немного смещённый, комичный, пробирающий до жути, таинственный. Манящий.   
Запах усиливается, тошнота не уходит, остаётся непреодолимое желание узнать, что сейчас произойдёт. Любопытство? Наверное. Даже слова того Яняна кажутся слишком пафосными и глупыми, неважными. Тэ воровато оглядывается, ступая по земле. Внезапно сзади доносится надоедливый писк птицы, а отовсюду громче, словно накрывая большим одеялом, слышится стрекотание. Ещё раз оглядывается. Ничего не происходит, однако, сердцебиение спешит, завязывая нервные волокна в тугие узлы.   
Кто-то хватает его за руку. Тэхён вздрагивает.   
— Что ты делаешь? — голос Чжоу недовольный и испуганный. — Почему не спишь?   
Она стоит перед ним, сжимая ладонью запястье, сильно впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Тому больно, но он стойко держится, не меняя выражение. Она в ночи выглядит волшебно, словно руководя этим чёрным балом и действием, как королева в сияниях далёких звёзд и единственная её владычица. Может быть Кима чуть-чуть смущает кровь на одежде Цзы, поэтому он обеспокоенно тянет:   
— Что с тобой?   
— Что ты делаешь? Ответь на вопрос! — его игнорируют, причиняя бо́льшую боль, настойчиво не давая шанса повернуться.   
За спиной крепчает ветер, луна практически исчезает из небосвода. Очертания темнеют. Женские зрачки наливаются красным, подозрительно щурясь. Чей-то свист и шорох за спиной Тэхёна побуждают его желание узреть причину шума сильнее, но рука Цзы мешает и держит.   
— Что ты хочешь? — она шипит, выплёвывая слова словно яд. Юрист не видит в её поведение или жестах агрессии в свою сторону, скорее, непонятную тревогу и беспокойство. Девушка трясёт его, привлекая внимание. — Иди в палатку!   
— Что? — бормочет в прострации мужчина, понимая как заплетается язык.   
— Быстрее! — паникует, выглядывая за спину мужчины. В один момент резко притягивает собеседника к себе, закрывая рукой и прижимая чужую голову к своему плечу. Свист неприятно шумит в ушах словно неправильные ноты на гитаре, пока Ким вдыхает запах девушки, состоящий из смеси самых разных и самых притягательных. Она гладит его пушистые волосы, вторя успокаивающе: — Закрой глаза, если не хочешь уходить. Я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы ты не смог привлечь их внимание.   
— Чьё? — слабо интересуется юрист, погрузившись в гипноз женских чар (а может ему так всего лишь кажется).   
Воздух натягивается тонкой струной, не давая то ли вдохнуть, то ли выдохнуть. Ночь смещается в полную темноту, неяркими огоньками свыше освещая землю. Даже если бы Тэ не был бы с закрытыми глазами, ему бы все равно не удалось бы ничего разглядеть.   
— Тш, — Чжоу нежно гладит, убаюкивая, не давая поднять голову.   
Ветер сумасшествием накрывает обоих, взлохмачивая волосы, лишая причёски, напористым движением касаясь их кожи, пронизывая до мурашек. Не та ли красота в их объятиях странных, до неприличия неуловимых, тем не менее, таких же трепетных? И пусть разговоров не было так много, в напряжении между ними ощущается взаимный интерес.   
Интерес ли?  
Спустя время свист утихает. Медленно, но верно дыхание Кима выравнивается, угрожая погрузить мужчину в сон прямо на плече туристки, но её лёгкое прикосновение к щеке позволяет мгновенно проснуться. Тьма исчезает, наполняя его взор привычной картиной: теми же далёкими и мрачными холмами, спокойным небом, погружённым в царство Морфея лагерем. А перед собой лицо Цзыюй: фарфоровое в бледном сиянии луны, беспокойным по непонятной Киму причине, точечными чертами углубляющее в транс. Она как дарование искусной художницы становится центром мужчины, в то время как сам он запутан в чувствах своих.   
Успел ли он влюбиться? Успел ли он проникнуться палитрой человеческих слабостей и водворить их перед нею? Успел ли он ощутить на себе спектр противоречивых эмоций, от трусости перед собой и чужими вплоть до восхищения игривого и зависти естественной?   
— Иди спать, — говорит она ровно, улыбаясь заботливо.   
Безмятежный тон её вселяет умиротворение необычайное, идиллией вплетаясь между страхом за задворками и тревожностью целостной. Ким выдыхает, отдаляясь от девушки, глупо натягивая квадратную улыбку. Без причины уязвимым перед ней представ, он раскрытой книгой позволяет ей самого себя прочитать. Облизывает губы, без прощания уходит к палатке, а там уже без мыслей засыпает. На улице воцаряется тишина, Цзы прикрывает изнурённо глаза, пока кровь чужая устойчивым пятном остаётся на одежде. Не выстирать.   
В мгновение ока перед лицом туристки возникает лицо цзецзе. Тинянь хмурится, брови её сурово сдвинуты, а губы плотно сжаты. Старшая складывает руки со спиной, оглядывая подругу с ног до головы. Поднимает бровь:   
— Почему ты не дала парням его напугать? — цокает. — Они давали обещания, значит, все равно бы не выпили его, Цзы.   
Та пожимает плечами как ни в чём не бывало. Усталость проявляется на молодом лице при комично высоком возрасте. Игнорируя свою близкую, она только под конец произносит тихо:   
— Не думаю, что готова тебе об этом рассказать.   
Свист возвращается. Где-то в периферии видны надвигающиеся летучие мыши, Чжоу чувствует как тема неизбежного разговора вновь возвращается. Ей это точно не нравится. Ночь выходит терпкой, вязкой и неприятной. Воспоминания жгут. 

В урочище* Ла Табла, куда свернули в начале пути, они проводят не так много времени. Раннее утро ослепляет глаза, в некоторых побуждая желание спать, в некоторых — отправить дальше. Впрочем, на восьмой день они уже давно должны были привыкнуть к строгому (относительно) графику. Небо ясное, без облаков, насмешливо напоминает о своей переменчивости, а природа всё так же покоряет постоянностью.   
Дальше спускаются к каньону Зарнестилор*, узкому карстовому ущелью с многочисленными гротами. Некий заповедник с уникальным микроклиматом, впечатляющий не только вышеперечисленными факторами, а именно своими габаритами и необыкновенностью (далее — ещё много чего интересного), но и явлением флоры в естественном своём преображении.   
Тэ с утра выглядит весело, разговаривая с кем можно и нельзя, поддерживая беседы, подшучивая над другом, будто постепенно возвращаясь в реальность без Цзыюй и её компании, (хотя, очевидно, те доселе существуют). Его поведение непривычно тому, что было за дни до этого, поэтому, когда Чимину удаётся схватить минуту уединения, он спрашивает напрямую:   
— Что вчера было?   
Ким хлопает своими длинными ресницами, растерянно прикусывая губу. Не зная куда деть руки, мужчина вертит ими в воздухе, тяжко вздыхая:   
— Ничего.   
— Ты уверен? — щурится, разглядывая друга.   
— Угу, — кивает, отводя глаза от зоркого Пака, — ты мне не веришь?   
— Разумеется, не верю, — улыбается широко, — хочешь рассказать?   
— Прости, — сразу отказывает, неловко хмыкая, — давай потом?  
— Ну, хорошо.   
Видно, что он соглашается только потому что выражение лица напротив слишком грустное и задумчивое. Чимин не хочет отступать, он столько дней подряд не может помочь другу и дать тому необходимую поддержку, что от того вина связывается в морской узел, натыкаясь на сердце и дальше по телу. Но очевидно он отступает, потому что Ким всё равно не расскажет, если не захочет.   
В то время как у Цзы в сердце, давно не бьющемся, зияющая рана, корнями уходящая далеко-далеко в воспоминания и начало своей не совсем «человеческой» жизни. Груз висит на ней, крючком поддевая мучительные зоны. Однако, Чжоу настолько к этому привыкает, настолько привыкает к безэмоциональному лицу, к хладнокровной походке и запаху крови, что изменений заметить невозможно. Возможно, только Куньхан и замечает, поскольку Тинянь подруге всецело доверяет. А вот Вон нет.   
— Ты поддаёшься, — замечает он, когда группа подбирается ближе к селению Магура*, — почему?   
Она не смотрит в глаза внимательные, не замечая в зрачках расширенных, опять же того небезызвестного беспокойства. Но смотреть смысла все равно нет, ведь Цзы об этом знает. Ухмыляется, внутри себя храня сожаление.   
— Не делай так больше.   
— Ты не ответила на вопрос, — парирует друг, — почему?   
— Ты сам знаешь, — раздражённо отвечает Чжоу, — прекрати донимать меня вопросами и уходи.   
— Он похож на него, да? — с разочарованием тянет друг, прикусывая нижнюю губу, и искренне ждёт ответа, даже понимая, что ответом будет еле слышное с хрипотцой:   
— Да.   
И чего он этим коротким диалогом добивается? Возможно, честного вердикта, до ломоты скручивающего кости, и безапелляционной верности, которая обычно «таким» не приписывается. Цзы, однако, привыкает с этим «жить» уже давно.   
Время тикает незаметно, склоны покоряются быстро, воспоминания впечатываются мгновенно, забываются любимые, остаются ненавистные. Пух и прах, обстоятельства верные, ситуации ложные, ожидания высокие, реальность жестокая. Ба-бах, карточный домик разрушится, кровь прольётся, нос учует, голод возьмёт вверх. Драма с открытым концом.   
Как закрывает девушка глаза, так сразу вспоминает коридоры длинные и перепутья сложные. А ещё нанизывается запах чужого тела, по-сути бывшее родным, прикосновение к которому в одночасье лишали рассудка внимательного и приводили в помешательство. В помешательство любовью. И Тэхён ужасно напоминает его, что туристка мнётся и не желает повторения избитого, до скрежета зубов отталкивающего сценария. Не в этот раз, хоть и не с тем человеком. Абсурд.   
Селение как и ожидается предстаёт перед ними картиной ленивой и мирной. Небольшие дома с красной кровлей, частые деревья, являющиеся настоящими её обитателями, сады, умиротворённые люди, время бесконечное и спокойное. Совершенно другое. Может быть это глупая иллюзия перед туристами или идеализированная сторона жизни, как часто бывает, но что-то стойкое внутри тут всегда надламывается и подчиняется безмолвному течению. Течение это небольшое, узкое, вечное, вгоняющее тоску колючую вкупе мягкой стабильности.   
Их группа огибает место с любопытством, интересуясь местными жителями и разными безделушками. Старинными постройками, впитавшие в себя древние материалы, подогнутую под себя рухлядь архивов и минувших дней, дух Румынии и её меняющийся поэтапно менталииет, любоваться всегда интересно. Порой дома, испытавшие реставрацию и прочее, в целостность селения не вписываются, но очарования у Магуры не отнимают.   
Тэхён, проходя мимо них, облизывает губы, как замечает около одного дома рыжую подругу и Лю, болтающих с девочкой десяти лет. Он поднимает брови, думая, что те выучили румынский, но до него доходит — они используют односложные фразы на английском, отчего обычно грозные друзья Цзы теряют оболочку нелицеприятную, открывая нечто милое.   
До Кима доходят обрывки, без целого диалога, поскольку он на достаточном расстоянии от них. Ну, только сути это не меняет.   
— Вы хотите замок Дракулы? — спрашивает девочка с акцентом.   
Юци облизывает губы, приобнимая малышку:   
— Конечно — кивает усиленно, — для нас это важно.   
— Почему?   
Ответ уже не слышен, потому что гомон вокруг и клёкот сверху мешают, сливая звуки воедино в невообразимо непонятную кашу. Тэ морщится, но больше не старается подслушать чужое. Улыбается, подставляя лицо затянувшемуся солнцу, и идёт себе дальше.   
Удивительно то, что после утра мысли о Цзы его не трогают. Совсем. Немного странно, да? Даже во время разговора рыженькой и друга он не пытается сместить фокус на Чжоу, интересуясь больше замком, чем девушкой. Странно, да?   
И то ли это обвал памяти, не дающий вспомнить вчерашние события, то ли душа его медленно отпускает переменные, возвращаясь к константе. А константа его — работа, друзья, Корея. Тут нет места странной компании, невероятной девушке, пугающим сновидениям и рискам. А может и есть, только Ким не хочет понимать. Он хочет насладиться последними днями, а потом смириться с течением.   
Он надеется смириться.   
— Уже сегодня мы посетим город Бран*, а завтра — замок Дракулы, самого знаменитого вампира, — объявляет весёлый голос инструктора, чем раздражает Чжоу, — думаю, вы этого очень долго ждали, да?   
Группа вскидывает руки вверх, согласно угукая. Нестройный хор самыми разными голосами извлекает строку туристических чувств перед «главным» объектом: предвкушение и ожидание. Строфа немногословная, но чёткая. Коммуна, расположенная в округе Брашов, больше всего знаменита замком, где жил Дракула. Возможно, жил. И последнее почему-то выводит Кима на смех. Искристый и яркий; непривычный, что даже Чжоу оборачиваются, чтобы разглядеть невероятные черты мужчины.   
Пока шаги доходят до города, на улице смеркается. Бледная сменщица на небе кротко появляется, отзеркаливая свет Солнца, и является одна в окружении милых звёзд. Рассыпанные на скатерть неба как хлопья, они напоминают о вечном, не давая забыть о скоротечном. Инструктор так же вещает:   
— Если появилось желание принять горячий душ и поспать на мягкой кровати, то можем заселиться в гостиницу. Что думаете?   
Многие согласно кивают, потому что куда иначе? Не ночевать же в палатках на улицах. Бран — целая коллекция соединений старого великолепия, напоминаний о прошлом и незыблемом, клейком в истории и жизнях многих, а ещё архитектурная находка. Не единственная, но индивидуальная.   
Тэхён и Чимин по привычке заселяются в один номер, чтобы сэкономить, побыть вместе и поговорить начистоту. Кажется, пузырёк, прятающий Тэ, потихоньку ломается, раскрывая переживания первого. Мысли, правда, до сих пор не касаются Цзы.   
Последний ужин в сопровождении группы, сопутствия и наставления идти пораньше спать. (Юрист не слушается). Измождённость бурлит по венам на ряду с кровью, становясь полноценной спутницей. Чимин в номере, напоминающем самый обыкновенный, тот, что на картинках в интернете, решает принять душ первым. А Ким решает проветриться и в последний раз подумать о своей честности, в первую очередь, перед самим собой.   
— Послушай, — звучит неуверенный голос позади. Он оборачивается, замечая перед собой Цзы, и чувствует как земля вновь уходит из-под ног. Будто кто-то открывает клапан, намертво прикрывавший непрошённые сожаления и желания. — Скорее всего, я заставлю тебя всё это забыть. В итоге, история выйдет абсурдной, без конца и края, без смысла. В итоге история потеряет свои краски, но, — ладонь поднимает вверх, прерывая попытки мужчины её перебить, — просто знай, что когда-то я знала Тэхёна. Практически такого же как ты. А может быть ты и есть тот Тэхён, а я лишь глупая, потерявшая свой шанс. Но я больше не верю в этот удачный вариант.   
— Постой? — шепчет слабо.   
В коридоре никого: тусклый свет лампы освещает длинный холл, имеющий множество дверей, ведущих по разные баррикады. Но куда примкнуть не знает никто.   
— Пойдём на улицу? Прогуляемся? — произносит она и предлагает руку, чтобы Тэхён в следующий же миг её взял.   
Они выходят, наслаждаясь свежим воздухом, в окружении неловкой тишины между друг другом. Ким ничего не понимает, а Цзыюй понимает слишком много. Из крайности в крайность потерять смысл вполне реально, но может быть разговоры помогут эту ношу облегчить, чтобы потом, конечно, возвысить на свои плечи вновь.   
Они петляют, Ким не знает смогут ли они вернуться, поэтому девушка его успокаивает:   
— Всё будет хорошо, — улыбается, засовывая руки в карманы своей тёплой кофты, — хочешь я начну издалека?   
— Давай, — легко соглашается мужчина, глазами своими улавливая жизнь ночного Брана, противоречивую в разных районах, живую и мёртвую во снах.   
— Ты… — возникает долгая пауза, а пара всё продолжает ход. — Очень похож на кое-кого,   
— Кое-кто был для тебя дорог?   
Пауза.   
— Да, — так уверенно слышится чужой голос, что Ким понимает правдивость данных слов, — и ты похож всем? Абсолютно. Я думала. Начиная от имени, заканчивая… внешностью.   
Вокруг них гуляет свободный ветер, осторожные поддевая локоны их волос. Здания рядом как во снах нависают он тяжёлой тенью, единственное, что спасает, — фонари и сияние сверху.  
— Серьёзно? А может это был я? — озадаченно хмурится мужчина, в свете луны и фонарей выглядя так волшебно.   
— Нет, точно не ты.   
Неправильная пауза, неправильные мысли, круговорот и мессиво в очертаниях правды, что прозвучит сегодня горько, а на завтра станет позабытой.   
— Я поступила опрометчиво, когда захотела стать к тебе ближе.   
— Но?   
— Ты не знаешь, — сверкает красный зрачок, Ким застывает на секунду, а потом отмирает, потерянно оглядываясь, — твоя кровь… я возжелала её для самых эгоистичных намерений. Каждый момент, каждый взгляд, я пользовалась силами. Я хотела, чтобы ты получал раны и чтобы я смогла тебя обратить. Потому что прошлого тебя успела потерять.   
— Меня? — сипло вторит юрист. — Но это был не я.   
— Верно, это был не ты, — качает головой, — но я хотела тебя им сделать. И почти сделала, если бы не твой характер.   
— Он не тот?   
— Верно, он другой, — добавляет чуть тише, складывая руки за спиной, — но суть лишь в том, что наша кровь…   
Свист становится громче, деревья, чьи ветки колышутся, добавляются к настойчивой игре теней. Чжоу выдыхает, набираясь сил:   
— Несовместима.   
— Это плохо?   
— Это лишь подтверждение того, что это был не ты, — сглатывает Цзы. Даже правду она говорит вскользь, не упоминания практически ничего.   
— И что это значит?   
— Что я не смогу тебя привязать к себе или обратить, а только убить. Выпить, вгрызаясь в твоё горло.   
Ким икает, выпучивая глаза, и длинными пальцами хватает себя за драгоценную шею. Он в смятении, голова мутит, создавая кучу комичных искривлений. Воспоминания мешаются, что-то невозможно забыть, а что-то — вспомнить.   
— Я давала обещания не делать этого, — выдыхает девушка, — но, если бы наш разговор состоялся бы на пару часов раньше, агрессия и злость во мне пересилили бы верность.   
Пауза.   
— Противоречивость — мой спутник, знаешь? — обращается к мужчине Чжоу, легкомысленно улыбаясь после серьёзных строк, — поэтому дашь мне свою ладонь?   
— Ладонь?   
Глаза напротив наливаются красным, девушка опять вздыхает, видя как очертания города исчезают за ними. Сейчас пара абы где, а внутри Цзы бурлит вулкан. И только она в состоянии решать как с ним справляться. Мрак.   
Глаза в глаза. И кровь несовместима, а, значит, их любовь и повторный шанс Цзыюй обречены на провал. Иначе, как любить того, кто будет умирать в твоих руках? Не легче ли убить?   
Цзы чувствует как слезятся глаза, чувствует недоуменный взгляд мужчины, чувствует как подкашиваются колени, чувствует как она сама не понимает всю суть произошедшего, теряясь в умыслах, догадках, описаниях.   
Он медленно протягивает ладонь, и Цзы задирает немного рукав. Тэ начинает паниковать, желая вырвать в ту же секунду руку, но не успевает. Цзы вгрызается в запястье, делая пару укусов. После них юрист забудет о разговорах и о ней. Возможно, он обретёт покой.   
А Цзы нет. Потому что кровь их несовместима.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Карст — совокупность процессов и явлений, связанных с деятельностью воды и выражающихся в растворении горных пород и образовании в них пустот, а также своеобразных форм рельефа, возникающих на местностях, сложенных сравнительно легко растворимыми в воде горными породами — гипсом, известняком, мрамором, доломитом и каменной солью. (https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%81%D1%82)
> 
> **Альвеола — пузырьковидное образование в лёгких, оплетённое сетью капилляров. Через стенки альвеол (в лёгких человека их свыше 700 млн) происходит газообмен. 
> 
> ***Ла Табла — полонина в Румынии, 
> 
> ****Надеюсь, вы не путаетесь с языками, на которых говорят персонажи и между кем. Группа друзей Цзы между собой на китайском; группа Тэ, сагуки и другие корейцы между собой на корейском; вся группа взаимодействует с инструкторами на английском; Цзы (плюс те, кто знают корейский, я упоминала) и Тэ, на корейском. В некоторых моментах язык их речи уточняется. 
> 
> *****Уро́чище — в широком смысле, народное название любого географического объекта или ориентира, о котором договорились («уреклись») люди. 
> 
> ******Зарнестилор — каньон в Румынии. 
> 
> *******Магура — селение в Румынии. (https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C4%83gura — список значений, где числится упомянутая Магура)
> 
> ********Бран — коммуна в Румынии. (https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bran,_Bra%C8%99ovhttps://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bran,_Bra%C8%99ov)
> 
> спасибо всем, кто прочитал❤️ надеюсь, история вас не разочаровала. тем не менее, так же надеюсь на ваш честный отзыв. люблю, целую, обнимаю✨


	6. 6. Бонус: Расстановка или Наше забвение

_BTS (Taehyung) — Singularity_

Голову сначала заполняет пустота, а что-то жжёт внутри так сильно, заполняя мысли мужчины линиями поперёк всего сознания. Тэхён делает глубокий вдох, в ту же секунду открывая глаза. Пытаясь моргнуть и привыкнуть к яркому свету вокруг, он слышит копошение рядом. Тело неприятно ломит, будто вытягивая конечности всё дальше и дальше, не обращая внимания на то, что те ограничены. А потом появляется странный и шипящий звук, окончательно пробуждающий ото… сна? 

Последнее, что он помнит, — чьи-то пробивающие до сути глаза. Последнее, что он сейчас хочет сделать, — увидеть их сейчас. Ведь последним, что он помнит из чувств, является страх. Густой, непроходимый и, как ни странно, умиротворяющий. До тех пор пока есть страх, есть надежда. 

А потом вместо белых вспышек виден потолок, вероятно, больницы, ведь обстановка и спёртый запах лекарств так и кричат об этом. Тело будто внезапно передёргивает, мужчина стонет от боли, как в ту же секунду внутрь залетают врач и Чимин. Первый пару раз щёлкает перед лицом юриста, чтобы его голова закружилась лишь сильнее и вновь закрылась в омутах темноты. 

И потом тот самый звук, пробирающий сознание, перекрывающий все чувства и возможности, будто линейкой прочерчивая границы между звуком пространственным, глубоким, таинственным, и эфемерными ощущениями боли, прожигается ясным фейерверком. И вспышками в голове картинка крови, где кровь сладкая и тёмно-бурая льётся, то ли неаккуратно стекая вниз от запястья, то ли мелкими каплями образуя скопления на коже. 

В итоге, спустя пару часов он просыпается вновь, с лучшими показателями, чтобы увидеть врача, что-то тараторящего, и осознать, что кое-что осталось забытым в памяти. Всё есть на полках воспоминаний: фото гор и пейзажей, восхитительные ощущения, что так же заставляют покрываться мурашками при мысле о походе, и знание тура, расписания и всего того, что происходило. 

Но возможно, это также последствия ударов, ведущие за собой звенящую боль в голове. После того как мужчину обокрали, в принципе, было нормальным этого ожидать. Сам посыл кражи не совсем понятен, когда украдены лишь пару купюр из карманов, а в увечьях немного шрамов на запястьях. Очень странно, но внезапно вместо растущей паники или страха, ощущения личные твердят о том, что причин для оных нет. 

Нет, всё же в душе так и растёт разочарование. Тэ что-то упускает. Дело не в нападении, ему отчего-то плевать. Дело в чём-то незамысловатом, однако важном.

Важном ли?

Куча бумаг, разговоры с агентством, что предоставляло услуги, решения о вылетах и возврат денег. Вот, когда юрист мысленно плачет при мыслях о счетах, проблемах, билетах, прочих взрослых отвратительных штуках, к нему приходит Пак, тепло улыбаясь и коротко показывая свою банковскую карту. 

— И сколько? Неужто всё решил? — поднимает заинтересовано бровь мужчина, чувствуя, как туманы внутри постепенно рассеиваются. 

— Пришлось изрядно попотеть, но ничего, — пожимает плечам, — вернёшь мне с процентами. 

— Не дождешься, — фыркает собеседник, растягивая губы в счастливой улыбке. 

Тот закатывает глаза:

— В долларах? Евро? Тебе повезло, я ещё не решил. Подождём лет тридцать, а потом я всё с тебя сдеру. 

— Ну-ну. 

Пока врач сетует, предлагая остаться и набрать больше энергии, мужчина машет рукой и просто желает оказаться у себя. На круги своя. Свободная походка и чуть улучшающееся состояние. Может быть, Тэ поскорее улетит домой, чем будет справляться со всеми неудобствами в Румынии, к тому же загиная с собой Чимина. 

Кроме желания «вспомнить» упущенное, ему хочется закрыть глаза и довериться тёплому чувству. Оно твердит, что беспокоиться не о чем. Чимин заботливо подхватывает его за руку, садя в такси и направляясь в гостиницу. При входе в не совсем знакомое здание их встречает работник, что после приветствия обращается: о

— Господин Ким? — он мнётся. — С вами желает связаться одна госпожа, недавно обратившаяся в нашу администрацию. 

Тот переглядывается с другом, а потом осторожно кивает, чтобы паренёк продолжал. 

— Она назвала себя представительницей компании, — человек мнётся, выговаривая медленно и с явным акцентом: — «Jang Hyeondae Techno»* от имени одной из наследниц Чан Сынён. Вы знаете её? 

— Возможно, — тянет нервно, — она сейчас здесь? 

Работник кивает, показывая в направлении одного из ресторанов гостиницы. Мужчины благодарят, чтобы после отправиться в заведение, где длинные потолки, окрашенные золотым, облегают просторное помещение в цветах однотонных, но достаточно удачно подобранных. Столики не так сильно заняты, чтобы не заметить одну особу в деловом костюме. Её длинные волосы, уложенные аккуратно, своим чёрным цветом сочетаются с чёрной и мрачной одеждой. Кажется, она тоже замечает чужое внимание, оттого поднимает своё лицо в их сторону, на секунду ухмыляясь. 

Может ли быть это сама именитая Чан? Что ж Тэхён знает точно. Он помнит голос, которым она говорит сейчас. 

— Вот и наши долгожданные гости! — восклицает женщина при приближении, ожидая, пока те сядут на свои места напротив. — Здравствуйте, давно не видела вас Ким Тэхён-щи! А с вами приятно познакомиться, Пак Чимин-щи! Меня зовут Чан Сынён, я одна наследниц компании JHT. 

— Здравствуйте, Чан Сынён-щи, — хмурится тот, не зная, что делать в данной ситуации, потому что его выбивают из колеи две вещи: показавшаяся грубость женщины и намёки на то, что те двое знакомы. 

Нависает неуютная тишина, но его друг медленно кивает, проговаривая: 

— Здравствуйте, Сынён-щи. 

— Впрочем, я думаю, что в какой-то мере можно отбросить эти формальности, — прежде чем Чимин успевает возразить, на его ногу наступает Тэ, а потому знакомая легко и чётко кидает принесённую бомбу: — Еын сейчас в больнице после последствий аварии, отец и мать сходят с ума, посему первый тоже в не самом лучшем месте, а в последнее время эта трудная ноша владения компании нависла надо мной, — на этом моменте она драматично закрывает своё лицо ладонями, — тем не менее, это не заверено официально в бумагах. 

— Председатель Чан указал наследником кого-то другого? — понимая к чему клонит гостья, произносит Ким. Та притворяется задумчивой, чтобы потом кивнуть и расплыться в широкой улыбке:

— Соглашусь, довольно грустная ситуация. Но я думаю, что ты вполне способен помочь мне с этим, Тэхён-щи, — подмигивает она, доставая синюю папку из своего портфеля, — я понимаю, что оспорить вряд ли получится. Дед был живуч и здоров, но есть интересный момент, который я хочу попробовать. 

— Доказать недееспособность Еын, своих родителей, оказавшихся под давлением и психологической нестабильностью, чтобы потом получить компанию? — выговаривает на одном дыхании юрист, чувствуя как самообладание готово в любой момент исчезнуть. 

— Звучит не очень, но, грубо говоря, да. В конце концов, я слишком устала от этой суеты. Почему бы не разобраться с этим сразу? Мне нужна консультация, помощь и знакомые. Мне не будет жалко нулей. 

Они одаривают друг друга тяжёлыми взглядами, пронизывающими насквозь. Что ж делать они это умеют. Тэхён отдыхал во время тура, проявляя свою раскрытую сторону некого дружелюбия и открытости, хоть и не забывая, что на практике его обычной жизни могут встречаться самые разные люди с самыми разными целями. Ровно как и Чимин, что не забывал об этом, сейчас смотрящий на уверенную в себе и своих желаниях женщину. 

— Я не хочу ввязываться в это дело, — поджимает губы Тэхён; он чувствует, как Пак хочет что-то добавить, но опять останавливает его лёгким движением ноги в чужую. 

— Жаль, — всё ещё улыбается женщина, после протягивая ту самую папку к юристам, — но у тебя есть маленький должок. Боюсь, что его вернуть всё-таки придётся. Несовместимо с тобой. Кстати, иы, наверное, устал за сегодня, не так ли? 

Фраза угасает елейным голосом женщины, издевательским тоном падая в пропать условностей. А зрачки Кима внезапно расширяются, в то время как в нос, ударяя резким запахом металла, словно перестаёт поступать кислород; в голове проносится мимолётный, но звонкий свист. Внутренности головы трещат как музыкальные трещотки, отчего носитель хватается за них, вскрикивая от боли и пугая других. 

_«…устал?»_

— Что Вы с ним сделали? — восклицает Чимин, враждебно поворачиваясь к женщине, которая выглядит растерянной, бросая быстрые взгляды. 

Тэхён чувствует жжение на кончике языка да постепенно разворачивающуюся в спиралях боль, что продолжает крутиться и крутиться, заостряя внимание на неприятных чувствах. Голова трещит, трещит, трещит! Она будто ломается изнутри фейерверками, которые пустил кто-то явно неграмотный и безответственный. Уколом острия ощущается шрам на запястье, погружающий в сознание тупую боль. Друг хватает его за руки, помогая сориентироваться в пространстве, когда тот чуть было не падает со стула, ударяясь телом о предметы. 

_«несовместимо…»_

— Я... — начинает наследница, возвращая к лицу сосредоточенность, но её перебивают, чтобы воскликнуть: 

— Отлично! Я согласен! — Тэхён выглядит разъярённым с взлохмаченной причёской, когда стучит себе в грудь, восклицая: — Если это поможет звуку из головы исчезнуть, то уже можешь считать себя председательницей JHT! 

Промелькнувшее удивление на лице гостью исчезает так же как и появилось, являя на место удовлетворённую улыбку. Как интересно, что этот мужчина заявляет о звуках так громко. И как опрометчиво. Ухмылка хочет вырасти ещё больше, но Сынён решает её вовремя остановить. Великое дело — ждать. 

Чимин, доселе ошарашенный происходящим, только успевает помочь коллеге собраться, произнося прощальные слова уходящей Чан, как глаза приковываются к той самой папке на столе. Ким, избавляясь от чужих рук, садится за тот стул и шепчет пристыженно: 

— Между нами нет секретов. 

— Ты правда так считаешь? — недовольно говорит Пак, чувствуя как злость одолевает и его. 

— Да. Прости. Но я должен разобраться, если хочу... — объясняет собеседник, осекаясь в последнее мгновение. 

— Что хочешь? — требуют, а потом смотрят прямо. 

Напротив — коктейль отчаяние с надеждой, что искрятся в волнах ожидания. Глаза мягкие, что раньше улыбались горам и живописным пейзажам, огибая взглядами просторы, сейчас сосредоточены в попытках понять. Чимин потерян, растроган, глядя на близкого, он чувствует как рушиться одна из стен. Но какая? И отчего? Быстро не узнать. 

Великое дело не только ждать, но и дождаться. 

— Если я хочу понять откуда этот звук, — произносит Ким, — то я должен следовать за ним, когда он дарит мне подсказки. 

— Что? 

В оцепенении Пак не способен узнать его. Как тот пришёл к таким выводам? Разве то, что говорила Сынён… не является тем, что всегда презирал Тэхён? Незнакомый звук — дичь, а может правда, что не являются противоположностями друг друга. А стоит ли верить в изменение своего друга? В его сумасшествие, окутанное тайной ночного нападения и порезов на запястьях? 

— Ты уверен? — гулко сглатывает свидетель, облизывая пересохшую губу. 

Тот кивает. 

— Отлично, тогда я с тобой, — быстро произносит мужчина, прежде чем сможеи передумать, садясь рядом; он не видит поражённого и восхищённого взгляда Кима, чтобы понять правильность решения. 

(Правильность ли?)

Рука Чимина тянется к папке, чтобы открыть и узнать, что может стоять за этими очередными интригами и тяжбами, но большая ладонь друга останавливает его. 

— Не здесь, давай отойдём, — качая головой, они собираются в свои номера, так и оставив стол нетронутым. 

Когда юристы покидают заведение, переглядываясь и шепетом размышляя по поводу содержимого, одна из женщин, что сидела почти в самом углу, достаёт свой мобильник из кармана. Она ухмыляется, печатая сообщение, а после непринужденно ковыряет вилкой в салате. На её сообщение отвечают быстро и удовлетворительно, судя по реакции, оттого она на радостях решает заказать красное вино. Её лисьи глаза, заострённый нос, лукавая улыбка, пушистые и длинные волосы соединяют в себе образ чёткий в плане ожиданий, но размытый в плане реальности. 

Поэтому она и лучшая в своём деле.

Вскоре заходит мужчина, парень, неважно какого возраста, потому что тот все равно отличается от внешнего, разглядывая помещение в поисках знакомой. В мешковатой одежде, что не привлекала внимание на улицах, он привлекает внимание здесь, но людей также мало, поэтому минус конпенсируется быстрой находкой. Найдя её, он кивает самому себе и протягивает той конверт: 

— Как всё прошло? 

— Замечательно, — отзывается она, проверяя содержимое, — они ушли вдвоём в гостиничный номер с папкой. Если хочешь знать. 

— Ох, нет, они пока нужны живыми, — отзывается мужчина, прикусывая губу, — всё верно с расчётом? 

— Да, — считая у себя в уме, определяет женщина, — всё как и договаривались, аванс ты уже дал, а сегодня я получаю сумму за аварию и отдельно за сегодня. 

— Отлично! Приятно было вновь встретиться с тобой, Соён, — хихикает тот, — жаль, что ты не пользуешься банковскими счетами. 

— В силу своих способностей я могу ограбить любой из них хоть сейчас, — деловито отмечает Соён, — спасибо, Вон, а мне с тобой — нет. 

— Да-да, я знаю. 

Повисает тишина, за которую они явно ждут чего-либо друг от друга. Чон пронизывает взглядом собеседника, кладя конверт себе в карман: 

— Слушай, я знаю с кем это связано, — начинает она издалека, видя как напрягается мужчина, — не хочу впутываться, но может быть тебе стоит поговорить с ней? Прежде чем что-либо предпринимать? 

— Ах, только посмей сказать что-нибудь про Сообщество...

— Плевать я хотела на это Сообщество, — закатывает глаза, добавляя всё спокойным, но вполне уверенным тоном: — И даже на тебя. Единственное, что меня здесь волнует, это Юци и остальные девочки. Только попробуй вмешать их сюда, и я самолично вырву твою голову. Я хочу знать, что ты собираешься делать. 

На мужском лице появлется игривая ухмылка, а губы издают цоканье. Атмосфера перевоплощается из лёгкой и непринужденной в напряжённую, по шкале собирающую где-то семь из десяти. 

— Успокойся, — он поднимает руки в мирном жесте, — я умею сам отвечать за свои поступки. За века жизни уж точно научился. 

— Плевать. 

— Тебе нужны деньги, а мне твои услуги. Что в этом плохого? По-крайней мере, я не связываюсь с Лукасом. 

— Ты так и не услышал то, про что я тебе говорила, — качает головой Соён, вставая из-под стола, — я ухожу, Куньхан. Думай о последствиях сам. 

Чужая фигура исчезает быстро, оставляя на столе оплаченный салат и вино. Мужчина пытается сосредоточиться на том, что ему предстоит сделать, а потому пытается быстренько вспомнить нужных людей в Южных Корее. Ответ приходит не сразу, но после нужной мысли, он тихо хохочет, беря чужую вилку в руки и пробуя кусочек. 

— Отвратительно, — выплёвывает он в ту же секунду, — не могу поверить, что некоторые соглашаются на этот мусор. 

Через пару минут уходит из заведения и он, оставляя после себя незамысловатый, едва чувствующийся металлический запах. 

Кроме стола, на этот раз и еда на столе оказывается нетронутой. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ТАДАААААМ!!! наконец-то я сделала это! И да, к сожалению, бонус вышел не таким объемным и вообще не про Цзыюй и Тэхёна, потому что я собираюсь начать вторую часть работы, которая будет происходить непосредственно в Южной Корее и иметь оттенки детектива/мистики! Я теперь очень надеюсь, что вы не ожидаете от меня слишком многого, хоть я и попытаюсь начать продолжение уже где-то в январе!  
> Я очень рада, спасибо за поддержку и понимание!❤️ Люблю вас! Пожалуйста, оставляйте отзывы и своё мнение, если вам нравится история, а ещё, да, тут появляются новые герои!!! Вы увидите моих вампиров во всей красе🔥🔥🔥


End file.
